A Lannister Always Pays Their Debts
by kelly-clarkson-is-awesome
Summary: The feud between the Lannister's, Stark's, Baratheon's, and Targaryen's continue in the 21st century set in London. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson must choose a side or face the consequences for losing. OC characters: Ella Lannister, Ariel Stark, Belle Baratheon, and Aurora Targaryen. SherlockxOC
1. Chapter 1

Ella Lannister woke up with the sun shining in her face. She heard the birds chirping on this beautiful spring day. A quiet knock came on her door, and she heard it open. Ella looked to see Shae, her uncle's lover, open the door. "Good morning, princess," Shae smiled.

"Good morning, Shae." Ella yawned and stretched like a cat. She then sat on her bed and gave a dreamy sigh. "Oh Shae, I had such a wonderful dream."

"Oh? What was it about?"

"I dreamt that I finally left this place, and I went off to a beautiful castle far in the forest."

"Did you have a prince charming in your dream?"

"No, just a grand castle where I could live my own life, where the name Lannister doesn't matter to anyone."

"Well, you'll have to go to a far off place to find that." The two ladies laughed and Ella prepared her shower. "You must be excited to move out today."

"I am. Though I'll miss you, grandfather, and Uncle Tyrion. I'll be one step closer to living my own life."

"You won't miss your Aunt Circei?"

"No." The two ladies shared another laugh and Shae opened the curtains widely to let the sun soak through.

"Your grandfather has already prepared your things to be moved out," Shae spoke.

"Grandfather?! How did he know I was moving?"

"Are you really surprised he found out?"

"No, I suppose not." Ella was the most precious thing to Tywin Lannister, especially after the death of his first son, Jaime. After finishing her shower, she dressed up to prepare for her big day. Both ladies went downstairs and she already saw the moving truck in front of their home. There was Ella's grandfather with his usual pose : straight back, standing tall and proud, hands behind his back, barking orders and commands. "Grandfather!"

Tywin Lannister turned around and his scorn quickly faded into the faintest smile that only Ella could see. "You're late," he spoke.

"Yes, and I apologize, grandfather." Ella skipped down the stairs and gave her grandfather a kiss. "I don't think all of my belongings can fit into my new apartment."

"Apartment? I thought it was a loft you chose."

"No, I decided to take a home closer to work."

"And just how close is your work to your home?" Tywin put his attention back to the men moving Ella's belongings, making sure nothing was damaged and everything was running smoothly.

"It's right below where I live." Tywin looked back at his granddaughter.

"I never can understand you, child." Ella smiled and helped the men move her own belongings. Tywin wanted to shout at her for breaking a sweat when he was already paying these men to move, but he knew Ella wouldn't listen. She was as stubborn as he was, and he knew how stubborn a man he was himself.

"The little dove is finally flying away from her home." Ella stopped and looked to see her favorite uncle, Tyrion, standing there with a champagne glass full in his hand.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long, uncle," Ella smiled and hopped to his side. "Will you come to see my apartment?"

"I think next time would be better, darling. Father will accompany you today."

"Yes, but you can join too, Uncle. You and grandfather should really try to mend-"

"We should try, but who knows if we will." Ella nodded and knew to let that topic go. Everything was ready for move-in, and Ella bid everyone goodbye. The truck followed the Lannister's car to 221C Baker Street, and Ella looked at her grandfather to see his reaction to her new apartment. As guessed, he was appalled by the location. It looked like a scrunched up apartment from the outside, and he shuddered at how it looked on the inside.

"Speedy's Bakery and Cafe," he said to himself. "This is where you work?"

"Yes, grandfather. Come on, I'll show you the apartment." Ella hopped out of the Jaguar and opened the door for her grandfather. She linked arms with him and they walked up the porch to the front door. She knocked on the door and a lively woman opened it. "Mrs. Hudson!"

"Ah, so good to see you again, Ella, dear."

"This is my grandfather, Sir Tywin Lannister."

"O-Oh," Mrs. Hudson seemed shaken and she wiped her hands on her dress. "It's so good to meet you, Sir Lannister." Mrs. Hudson put her hand out for a handshake, but Tywin just looked at Mrs. Hudson's hand as if he were analyzing a specimen. Mrs. Hudson withdrew her hand, and Ella nudged her grandfather gently. The man looked at his grandfather without changing a muscle in his face.

"I'm just going to show my grandfather my apartment," Ella said to Mrs. Hudson.

"Ah, yes, yes, the apartment. If you need anything deary, just give me a shout."

"I will. Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." Ella, still linking arms with her grandfather, led him up the stairs to her apartment on the 3rd floor. She opened the door and it was as bad as Tywin imagined.

"Good god," Tywin grumbled angrily seeing the place.

"It's not as bad as it looks, grandfather. Look, I have a kitchen there with everything I need. My bedroom is there, and I have a good view of the neighborhood. And-"

"Stop trying to justify this place to me." Ella looked at her grandfather, and he had the normal scowl on his face. "Does this place satisfy you?"

"Yes, it does," Ella nodded.

"Then...I suppose I am happy for you."

"Thank you, grandfather. I know you don't approve, but I need to do things on my own now. I'll be happy here, and I'll be sure to visit you every Sunday."

"Every Sunday? Is that all?" Ella looked at her grandfather standing tall with that scowl, his hands behind his back. She smiled and he faintly smirked. "You will visit me every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday right after work. Am I understood?"

"Yes, grandfather."

"Good. Now, let's get those workers to move your belongings up here."

* * *

Ariel Stark was eating her breakfast at the precinct, watching the news on TV. She noticed Lestrade walking in looking as tired as ever, and she dropped everything. Ariel ran to Lestrade's side and said, "Inspector, so we gained a lead on the family homicide case. Now, the father claims that he wasn't there that night because he was at a business meeting. He said they met at a hotel named-"

"Not now, Ariel. I just need to...gather myself first."

"Did you drink last night, inspector?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you have terrible dark circles around your eyes so I'm assuming you either had trouble sleeping or slept very late. It's obviously the latter because you also do smell terribly of ale and cigarettes. Did you meet with Mr. Holmes last night, inspector?"

"Is it that obvious?" Ariel laughed and Lestrade felt too weak to laugh.

"When do you think Mr. Holmes will arrive? I can't wait to tell him what I fount out about our new lead."

"You always press your luck with him, don't you, Ariel?"

"Just one day, I wish he would say, 'Good job, Ariel. You did a fantastic job.'"

"Why do you care if it's from him?"

"Because I'm the best consulting detective there is," Sherlock Holmes spoke as he entered Lestrade's office. He was wearing his usual attire : long black coat, black gloves, and a scarf.

"You're the only consulting detective there is," Lestrade mumbled.

"Mr. Holmes! Oh, I can't wait to tell you-"

"That you found a new lead, Connor Graham, in the family homicide case?" Sherlock finished as he took his gloves off. He didn't even look at Ariel once.

"Y-Yes, h-how-"

"You still come to ask how I know when you've known me this long, Miss Stark?"

"Please, you can just call me Ariel," she blushed lightly. Sherlock glanced at Ariel and saw her smiling.

"Ariel," he said with his deep charming voice. It made Ariel swoon, and Sherlock smiled to himself seeing the effect he had on this red-head beauty. He nodded and shooed her out of Lestrade's office with his hand gesture. Ariel got the message and quietly left Lestrade's office.

"I don't understand," Lestrade said watching Ariel sit back at her desk. "How is it that she is so infatuated by you?"

"If you haven't noticed, Lestrade, I do have a way with the women."

"Clearly," Lestrade spoke sarcastically. "So, why are you here? You have no interest in the family homicide case, and I didn't call you."

"Someone is moving upstairs of my apartment and they're making an awful ruckus. I can't think at my home."

"So you decided to come to _my _office? Why don't you go somewhere else to think, like the library?"

"Oh, you know I despise the library, what with everyone's thinking going on in there. It's too loud."

"And the precinct isn't?" Sherlock didn't answer and Lestrade rolled his eyes. A phone came to Lestrade, and he had to leave for another case. Lestrade put on his coat and looked at Sherlock who was sitting back on his chair, feet on the table, fingertips aligned together, eyes closed. "Sherlock!"

"Yes, yes, go ahead. I'll watch over your office while you're gone."

"Sherlock, you need to go. I can't just leave you in here alone."

"Do you think I'll break your office down while you're gone? I am just here to think."

"Sherlock. You need to go." Sherlock opened one eye and saw Lestrade was serious. He groaned loudly, upset at Lestrade. Sherlock put on his black coat once again and wrapped his scarf around. He took a cab back to his apartment and was disappointed to see that the upstairs neighbor was still moving in their things.

"Do you have to go now, grandfather?" Ella asked with her arms linked with her grandfather's arms, walking down the stairs towards the street.

"Those bloody fools can't get a single thing done without my presence," Tywin cursed at the people he worked with in the government.

"You're talking about Aunt Circei, grandfather," Ella chuckled lightly.

"I know." Ella laughed and the two stepped out of the apartment complex. Sherlock stood there on the street, watching this young blonde with hair up to her shoulders walking out Tywin Lannister. But his eyes weren't on one of the most powerful men in Britain walking out of his apartment complex. It was the beauty linking arms with him. Sherlock just stood there looking like a fool, watching the beautiful girl walking her grandfather back to his car. Her smile was so perplexing, and Sherlock couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Tywin Lannister saw the tall man with curly black hair staring at his granddaughter like a lion looking at its prey, drooling with lust and hunger. Tywin glared at the man, but the man looked right through him to his granddaughter. "Goodbye, grandfather. I'll visit you tomorrow after work," Ella said, snapping her grandfather's attention back to her.

"Yes, yes you shall. Goodbye, little dove. I love you very much."

"I love you too, grandfather." Ella kissed her grandfather goodbye and watched his car driving off. Sherlock watched Ella on the street from his window view in his apartment. Still he couldn't keep his eyes off of the beauty. He watched her gracefully walking back into the apartment, and he heard her footsteps going up the stairs. He quickly jumped onto the couch, legs up to his chest and ears perked for every movement. He heard her footsteps fainting away, knowing she passed by his apartment. He didn't dare try to catch another glimpse of the beauty, fearing he'd be completely under her spell.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella woke up bright and early to prepare for her first day of work at Speedy's. She washed up and put on a modest dress. She walked down the stairs and turned left to enter the cafe. After 2 hours of working, Belle Baratheon entered Speedy's. "Belle!"

"Ella, I knew I'd find you here," Belle smiled beautifully. The two ladies hugged one another and Ella offered fresh baked bread for her favorite cousin. "I'm so glad you moved closer, Ella. It's been too long since I've seen you. How is your family?"

"Everyone's the same. I think Uncle Tyrion might be planning to propose to Shae soon, and I'm really happy for him."

"And your grandfather?"

"Well...he obviously doesn't like their relationship, and I hope he doesn't interfere with this one. I really like Shae, and I know she and Uncle Tyrion are madly in love with one another. What about your family? How is Uncle Rob doing?"

"He's doing what he always does. Go to work, drink, sleep. Mother is...surviving." Ella nodded, not wanting her cousin to feel uncomfortable because of family issues. "Listen, I have to go to work but let's get dinner sometime this week."

"How about tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll come to you when I'm done with work."

"Alright, see you then, Belle." The two cousins hugged one another goodbye and Ella watched her cousin grab a taxi. Ella worked until her lunch break, and she decided to bring some fresh baked bread to Mrs. Hudson. She put the bakery in a little box and opened the door to her apartment complex. She went to Mrs. Hudson's apartment and knocked.

"Oh, Ella, deary! What is that lovely smell?"

"I brought it for you, Mrs. Hudson. I thought you might like it."

"Oh Ella, this is so kind of you. Come in, dear, come in. I'd like you to meet your downstairs neighbor." Ella stepped into Mrs. Hudson's apartment and she saw a kind looking man sitting at the coffee table. The man quickly bolted on his feet, mouth slightly agape at Ella.

"H-H-Hello," the man greeted with a stutter.

"Hello," Ella smiled. "My name is Ella." She made very sure not to mention her last name.

"I-I'm John. It's very nice to meet you, Ella."

"Same here, John. Where can I put this down, Mrs. Hudson?"

"Oh, right there at the coffee table, dear," Mrs. Hudson said preparing tea for her 2 guests. Ella put the box of baked goods on the coffee table and sat next to John, who was still staring at her.

"So, you're the one who lives in complex B?" Ella asked tucking her hair behind her ear, feeling a bit flushed at the way John was looking at her.

"Y-Yes, yes I am with my roommate. His name is Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes." Ella nodded with a genuine smile. "S-So, so you work at Speedy's?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you, uh, like baking?"

"Yes, I do," Ella smiled. "And what do you do, John?"

"I'm a doctor, an army doctor. I, uh, came back from Afghanistan a while ago."

"Oh, how interesting. What kind of place is Afghanistan like?" John tried to get his thoughts together because they were all scrambled, and Ella felt embarrassed for asking such a question. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It must've been difficult for you."

"Yes, it rather was, but don't be sorry for asking. It's uh...it's not a pretty place to be."

"Oh? I hope you don't mind me asking but how so?" John described his experiences in Afghanistan to Ella, and she seemed truly intrigued by all his stories. It made him feel good inside, especially when Sherlock showed him the complete opposite reactions to his stories. After every story, John immediately recalled another one to see Ella's reaction. It was so genuine and beautiful, indescribable to John. Ella glanced at the clock and it had been over her hour lunch-break. "Oh dear, I've overstayed my welcome."

"W-Where are you going?" John asked, very disappointed that she was leaving so soon.

"I have to go back to work. Well, it was very nice to meet you, John. I hope I see you soon."

"I hope so too," he smiled uncontrollably.

Ella smiled and nodded. "Goodbye, Mrs. Hudson. Thank you for the tea."

"And thank you for the delicious bread, deary. Visit soon."

"I will. Goodbye." John watched Ella leave the apartment complex and Mrs. Hudson nudged John.

"Oh you like her," she giggled. John was embarrassed and all he could do was smile. "She is very beautiful, isn't she?"

"She is."

"Just remember, deary, she's a Lannister."

"She's...she's a what?"

"She's a Lannister. Daughter of Sir Jaime Lannister, granddaughter of Sir Tywin Lannister, niece of Lady Circei Barath-"

"Yes, yes, I've heard about the whole...family...feud thing going on." John needed another moment to collect himself from this new information. He felt as if Ella was now too far out of his reach.

* * *

Belle arrived at her laboratory, working on forensics from multiple police cases. The one she was working on specifically was Graham's family homicide case. She entered her lab room and saw Sherlock Holmes already there looking into a microscope. "Holmes."

"Baratheon. You're a bit late, aren't you?"

"I met with my cousin this morning, but you don't really care, do you?"

"Not the slightest bit," he said briefly writing something in his notebook. He briefly sniffed the air and looked at Belle saying, "Bakery from Speedy's?"

"Yes. A cheese danish and a fruit tart with-"

"But you never go to Speedy's." Sherlock opened his mouth to loudly deduce why she went to Speedy's, but Belle found his loud deductions to be very annoying especially when she was trying to do her own deducing in her head.

"My cousin works there. Ella." Sherlock glared at Belle, knowing she interrupted him on purpose. "Oh don't give me that look, Sherlock. You know I can't stand your deducing, and you can't stand my beauty. We're just perfect for each other." Sherlock was taken aback and he felt his cheeks getting hot. Belle glanced at Sherlock, and he immediately focused back to his microscope. She smirked and set up her compartment.

"So tell me, is Ella as charming as you are?" Sherlock asked it in a sarcastic tone.

"Even more so. It's why my mother despises her."

"Baratheon or a Lannister?"

"Lannister."

"Ah, as fair as a lion then."

"Fantasizing her in your head already, are you?"

"Just trying to fathom a beauty that can surpass yours." Belle giggled and Sherlock smiled to himself, happy to hear the beauty laugh.

"If you're so curious, why don't you meet her? I'll introduce you two."

"If you haven't noticed, Belle, not many people tend to like me."

"Oh, I've noticed alright. But she's not like many people. If you're looking for a friend, Ella will be more than you ask for." Sherlock looked back up at Belle and she was busy focusing on setting her compartment. "Besides, when do you care about whether people like you or not? I'm just introducing you two, not setting you up on a date."

"You just have a way with words," Sherlock replied rolling his eyes at the beauty.

"And you swoon too easily from a beautiful girl's words, Sherlock." He looked back up at Belle and she looked at him. "Stop swooning. It's not attractive on a man."

"I am NOT swooning."

"Yes you are." Belle walked towards Sherlock who was still sitting on his stool. His eyes were locked on the brunette beauty walking his way with a naughty smile on her face. "You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Do you have an _image _to keep up?" Belle was getting too close to Sherlock and he hopped onto his feet. He backed away from Belle as she kept walking closer, still with a naughty look on her face. "Has the famous Sherlock Holmes become celebritized? Worried about your image, what people think of you." Sherlock's back was to the wall and he looked down at Belle standing chest-to-chest with him now.

Belle looked up at Sherlock with her olive eyes, and she looked into his icy blue eyes. Sherlock saw for a moment the weakness of Belle. He saw her swoon as she looked into his eyes. Belle knew Sherlock would never make a move, and she became curious. She leaned forward and settled her hands onto Sherlock's chest. She felt his uneasy breathing on her skin, and she could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Belle went on her tiptoes and the moment her lips could've brushed against Sherlock's lips, he looked away. "What are you afraid of, Sherlock? Falling in love?"

"I am not afraid of anything," he replied looking back into Belle's eyes with a fire in his eyes.

"You think you look as cold as an ice slate, but I can see right through it all." Belle went back on her heels and Sherlock finally felt like he could breathe again. "And if I can, Ella can." Belle walked back to her compartment and Sherlock watched.

"You make her sound like a goddess," Sherlock scoffed.

"She's a Lannister."


	3. Chapter 3

Ella was at the dinner table in the Lannister home with Tywin sitting at the head chair. There was already Robert and Cirsei Baratheon sitting on the left side with their children Joffrey, Belle, Myrcella, and Tommen. Ella and Tyrion came to the house at the same time, and they entered together. Tyrion went to grab the chair at the right hand side next to his father, but Tywin stopped him. "That chair is for Ella."

"Oh, but Uncle Tyrion got there first-"

"That chair is for Ella," Tywin spoke more firmly. Tyrion looked at his father and moved to the chair next to Ella's chair. Ella felt very uncomfortable, but it's been this way ever since her uncle was born. Ella sat at the right hand side of her grandfather, and the weekly family feast began. Plates were set up for the family and wine was poured. "So, Robert." Robert looked at his father-in-law. "Congratulations on your win, Prime Minister."

"Here here," Cirsei smiled and lifted her wine glass. Everyone lifted their wine glass and drank to Robert Baratheon, the new Prime Minister. There was very small talk during the feast, but Joffrey had to talk about something controversial.

"So, Uncle, where's that whore of yours?" Joffrey asked with a smirk as if he was so smart. Everything else became more quiet and very awkward.

"_Shae _is working tonight," Tyrion answered not wanting to lose his cool.

"Which brothel? The one down Penny-"

"Enough," Tywin spoke. Joffrey shut his mouth but still had that nasty smirk.

"So, uncle, where do you think you and Shae stand?" Ella asked. "Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Tywin looked at his son to see his response.

"Yes. I already picked out a nice engagement ring. I'm just waiting for the right moment. What do you think, father? Do you approve?"

"No, I do not."

"But he does love her very much, grandfather," Ella quickly spoke up. "And Shae is independent, strong, lovely-"

"And a whore."

"_Was _a whore," Tyrion corrected his father, sipping on his wine.

"I will have no more talk of this ridiculous fantasy of yours," Tywin demanded. "You will not marry that wench to further humiliate our family name. You will take position in the government as the Chief of Defense Council."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"You will." Another awkward silence. After dessert, the Baratheon's left first. Belle motioned for Ella, and she went over to her cousin.

"Ella, do you want to go out for drinks tomorrow night?"

"Oh, drinks? What's the occasion, Belle?"

"I want you to meet a curious friend of mine," Belle smiled.

"Curious friend. I'm already intrigued." The two girls giggled and Ella agreed. Ella heard her grandfather calling out her name, and she gave Belle a quick hug goodbye. She then ran into the dining room and saw her grandfather sitting at the head chair.

"Sit," her grandfather commanded. Ella sat at her chair, and she could see how furious her grandfather was. He poured Ella another cup of wine and she took a little sip. "You're blessed with abilities that few in this world possess. You're blessed to belong to one of the most powerful families in the United Kingdom, and you're blessed with youth. What have you done with these blessings, eh?" Ella was quiet. "Look at your uncle. He sleeps with whores, he drinks until he passes out, he has no job because he claims to be an intellect."

"And you think he acts like a fool?"

"Lannisters don't act like fools." Tywin gave an angry sigh and Ella saw him unable to keep his fingers still. "Why the bakery?"

"I want to live a normal life."

"Normal? You spend too much time worrying what other people think of you," Tywin sneered.

"I could care less what anyone thinks of me," Ella said putting her head up high.

"That's what you want people to think of you."

"That is not true."

"And you hear them calling you 'Cinderella', the Lannister of cinder and ashes, the black sheep of the family. Doesn't it bother you?"

Ella was reluctant, but she answered truthfully, "Of course it bothers me." Tywin looked at his granddaughter, and she held her head up high once more.

"A lion doesn't concern itself with the opinion of a sheep." Ella remembered the days when her father used to speak those exact same words to her, and it flooded Ella's memories. "Your mother and father are dead. Before long I'll be dead, and your uncles and aunts and cousins, all of us dead, all of us rotting underground. It's the family name that lives on. It's all that lives on. Not your personal glory, not your honor, but family. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Your uncle will do what he must for our family. Never again speak against me with the family watching." Ella nodded. "Drink. Drink up, little dove."

"I...I don't want to drink tonight."

"Why? Is there something you need to do after this?"

"No."

"Then drink." Ella bit her tongue and drank her wine. "Have you met your neighbors?"

"Yes, or I met one of two. John is his name."

"And the other?"

"Sherlock. I haven't met him yet."

"And what do you think of the one you met?"

"He seems very kind. He was an army doctor in Afghanistan."

"And the other one?"

"I don't quite know. I haven't asked." Ella looked at her grandfather thinking. She knew he was thinking because of the intensity in his eyes. "May I be excused, grandfather? I'm tired."

"Yes, yes, go and get some sleep, little dove." Ella kissed her grandfather goodnight and headed up to her room, sleeping over for the night.

* * *

Ella was working at Speedy's, and she saw John walking in. "John!"

"Hello, Ella," he smiled gleefully. He put in his order and Ella served him the baked good. "Thank you. Would you care to join me?"

"I'm afraid I can't. But I will be closing very soon." Ella felt her phone vibrate and she received a text from Belle.

_BB : don't forget we're meeting today at the pub_

_EL : i haven't forgotten. see you soon_

"John, what are you doing after this?" Ella asked.

"I, uh, suppose nothing."

"Great. Would you like to join me for a drink?"

"A drink? Why, yes, yes I'd like that very much."

"My cousin will be there with her friend as well. My cousin's name is Belle, but I don't know what her friend's name is."

"Ah, yes, I'd like to join you."

"Let's go after I close then." John agreed and he helped Ella close the shop. They grabbed a taxi together and went to the pub together.

"You know I don't drink, Belle," Sherlock sighed as Belle pushed a pint of beer to him.

"Yes you do. You just won't drink today because you'll be meeting Ella for the first time, and you want to make a good impression."

"Do I?" Sherlock scoffed.

"Oh yes you do." Belle and Sherlock smiled at one another. He took a sip of the beer, quickly putting it down. "Drink more. Loosen your nerves, Sherlock."

"Belle!" Belle turned around and waved to Ella. Belle was curious seeing a man by Ella's side, worrying that Sherlock might be put off with that. Ella and Belle shared a hug, and all Sherlock could do was stare. There she was, the beauty who was his upstairs neighbor, the beauty he couldn't take his eyes off of that day and couldn't stop thinking of thereafter. "Belle, this is John. He's one of my neighbors." The two exchanged greetings, and John finally noticed Sherlock just sitting there, staring at Ella.

"Sherlock!"

"You know him?" Belle asked to John.

"Yes, he's my roommate. Sherlock!" John snapped his fingers in front of Sherlock's face, and he was finally put out of his trance.

"John?" Sherlock was really confused as to why John was here.

"What a coincidence," John said. "So this is where you were planning to head out to tonight. Ah, I suppose you haven't met our neighbor yet. Ella, this is my roommate, Sherlock. Sherlock, Ella is our upstairs neighbor."

"Pleasure," Ella smiled and put her hand out for a handshake. Sherlock reached his hand out and she gave a firm handshake.

"Yes, well Ella, sit down, sit down," Belle said to her cousin. Ella and John sat down at one end while Belle and Sherlock sat at the other. Ella and John ordered drinks, and the 4 tried to get comfortable with one another. "You know, Sherlock is terribly good at figuring out a person."

"Figuring out a person?" Ella asked.

"If you want him to try it out, you better prepare for any skeletons in the closet coming out," John spoke to Ella leaning towards her. She looked at John and smiled, and it melted him while it made Sherlock icy cold.

"Alright, what can you figure out about me, Sherlock?" Ella asked with a proud smile.

"Well, you have the Lannister look : the blonde hair, the green eyes, high cheekbones. You must look more like your father than your mother, which is why your grandfather probably favors you the most out of any of his other grandchildren. Your fingernails are clean and short, indicating you're a working woman and you use your hands a lot. You don't have a ring on your finger, so you must be single which is very perplexing seeing how..."

"Seeing how what?"

"...seeing how pretty you are like your cousin." Sherlock glanced at Belle and she beamed a proud smile. He looked back at Ella and examined every feature of her, engraving it into his mind. "I already heard of your parents' passing, so you must've been taken under wing by your grandfather. He loves you as much as he does his own children because he sees something in you, something he didn't quite get to see in his children. He bombards you with his morals, his principles, the way he wants you to think but you don't like it one bit. In fact, that's why you moved upstairs into our apartment complex. He's disappointed with your decision to move to Baker Street either because you're too far away from home or because it's a shit-hole, which frankly it is. Did I get anything wrong? I usually get one wrong."

"No. No, you got everything right," Ella said blown away by this man who knew all of that from meeting her once. "How..."

"The power of deduction," he answered with the faintest smile at the corner of his lips.

"And...and I hope you don't mind me asking but what is it that you do for a living?"

"I'm a consulting detective."

"Ah...and what is that?"

"I attend to the police when they have no other turning point. But enough about me."

"But we've barely talked about you," Ella chuckled. "I want to know more about what you do."

"I'm sure your life is more interesting as a Lannister." The glow on Ella's face quickly disappeared, and Sherlock fidgeted. He wanted to see that smile again, and he felt terrible for making that smile disappear.

"It seems you've already deduced most of my life already. There's not much more to say."

"What about you, John?" Belle spoke up. "Tell me more about your job." Ella was glad the attention wasn't on her anymore, and she gave a quiet sigh of relief. She looked up and saw Sherlock looking right at her, and it made her jump. Sherlock couldn't help but smile at Ella's reaction, and she smiled back shyly. It only made Sherlock melt even more, and he quickly put on his game face again. Ella could see the facade this man was putting up, and she was very curious to see what he was like when he was comfortable. She already knew John was a very genuine man and that he didn't live up to a facade, but Sherlock was very different. It was as if all he lived for was the facade, as if that was what was protecting him from the world.

Ella didn't notice she was staring right at Sherlock, and he looked back at her. He noted her eyes were a more green that Belle's olive eyes, and she was just as beautiful as Belle. Ella smiled lightly and blushed seeing the way Sherlock was looking at her. The 4 companions had to leave the pub because it was closing, and they all walked onto the street. "Do taxis even run this late?" Belle asked standing in-between Sherlock and John.

"I'm not sure," John answered. "We can just walk back. Our home isn't too far from here." Belle nodded and she quickly linked arms with John, lagging him behind so that Sherlock and Ella could spend their time together.

Sherlock and Ella were walking ahead of Belle and John, and they were walking side by side. "I'd really like to know you more, Sherlock."

"You would? That's the first anyone's told me that."

"Really? I don't believe you. I think you're one of the most interesting people I've ever met."

"Thank you," Sherlock smiled.

"So what do you normally hear then? About yourself, that is."

"Well, I normally get the remarks like freak, arrogant, pompous-"

"Freak? Oh, why would anyone say that to another person? That's awful."

"Yes, well I suppose not everyone is as kind-hearted as you seem to be."

"If anyone calls you that again, let me know and I'll take care of them for you."

"You'll fight them?" Sherlock asked with an amused tone and an eyebrow raised.

"No, of course not. But I will call them out. I've done it plenty of times when people spit remarks like that at my uncle."

"Ah, the dwarf-"

"Don't push it," Ella threatened. Sherlock looked at the beauty and she smiled lightly. He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "He may be a small man, but he's won a big part of my heart. He's my uncle, after all. My family, a Lannister."

"It must be a pass to have that last name."

"It seems so, but it's also a restraint on many other things."

"Such as?"

"Oh, that's a story for another day," Ella grinned. "We're having a good night. I don't want to dampen the mood. Are you having a good night?"

"Spectacular."

"I think they're having a good time, don't you?" Belle asked John, watching Sherlock and Ella talking.

"Are you trying to set them up?"

"Could I have made it any more obvious?" Belle smiled and John watched his friend enjoying talking with another human being. Sherlock noticed a huge puddle on the road, and a car was rushing towards them. He quickly went to Ella's other side to be closer to the road, and he held her with both hands. He brought her close to his body, and she felt the blood rushing throughout her entire body. The car ran through the puddle and the water splattered all over Sherlock's back.

"What was that?" Ella asked.

"Just a bit of water," he replied. Ella put her hand behind Sherlock's back and felt the cold water dripping down his coat.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that, Sherlock. This coat must've been expensive."

"Not at all. You didn't get wet, did you?"

"No, thanks to you. You didn't have to do that for me."

"But I did anyway." Ella looked up at Sherlock and he looked away first. She could still see the smile on his face and she smiled herself. The 4 companions finally arrived at Baker Street and they headed into the apartment. They all exchanged goodbyes with one another, and Ella caught one last glimpse of Sherlock before heading upstairs with Belle.

"So, what did you think?" Belle asked with a big smile. She plopped onto Ella's bed and made herself comfortable.

"He's very handsome," Ella answered.

"That's it?"

"Of course that's not it," Ella giggled and plopped on the bed right next to Belle. "He's...he's very intriguing. He truly is."

"And would you like to get to know him more?"

"Yes, yes I would," Ella smiled shyly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella woke up to a bright early morning. She heard the birds chirping about and the cars whizzing by. She had a good feeling about today. After washing up and getting ready for work, Ella stepped out of her apartment and entered her bakery. She broomed and mopped the floors, cleaning every inch of everything in the bakery. When Ella was satisfied, she opened the bakery.

It was a modest day, and a very boring day for Sherlock. He was on his feet with his violin and bow at hand, looking out the window. His right hand couldn't stop fidgeting with the bow, and the bow and violin were set down. Sherlock sat down on the couch and put his fingers to his head, closing his eyes. He took in one deep breath and walked out of his apartment. He stood there on the street looking into Speedy's. He saw Ella working through the glass windows. There weren't many people in the store, and Ella was in the back making the dough.

Sherlock watched Ella putting in the freshly made dough into the oven and she came back to the front. She spotted Sherlock, and she waved her hand and smiled brightly. Sherlock was surprised at how long he had been just staring, and he cursed himself in his head. He quickly gathered his courage and entered Speedy's. Ella smiled even brighter and greeted Sherlock happily. "Good afternoon, Sherlock."

"Good afternoon, Ella. It smells quite lovely in here."

"Yes, well it is a bakery after all, and what smells better than baked goods? Would you like something?"

"What would you recommend?"

"I just made fruit tarts. Would you like to try that?"

"Yes, I'd like to try one fruit tart." Ella handed Sherlock a fruit tart on a plate and he reached into his back pocket for his wallet when she stopped him.

"Oh please, this one is on me."

"No, I want to pay-"

"Just take it, Sherlock. I'm giving it to you." Sherlock looked at Ella and she flashed him a beautiful smile. He cleared his throat and thanked Ella for the fruit tart. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Please," he said and pulled out a chair for Ella. She sat on the chair and Sherlock sat across from her. "It's always been quite quaint in here."

"It's quite modest. I suppose the police are doing just fine today."

"I suppose they are. Haven't heard a word from them all day." There was an awkward silence.

"Are you busy tonight?" Sherlock looked at Ella a bit surprised. "The Russian Ballet is in London performing Romeo and Juliet. My uncle received tickets to them and he's giving them to me. I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

"I'd love to," Sherlock responded almost like a robot, but deep inside he was shouting with glee.

"Great! I'll meet you down here at 7 o clock then?"

"I'll see you then. Thank you for the fruit tart."

"Anytime, Sherlock." Sherlock smiled and Ella went back to working. After finishing his tart, he left and quickly ran up to his place to get ready for tonight.

* * *

It was 7 o clock and Sherlock was ready. John came through the door with groceries in both hands and stood there, surprised at how sharp Sherlock looked in a black tuxedo. "A date?" John asked.

"Yes. With Ella." John was quiet for a moment, and Sherlock turned his head to look at him while still fixing his tie. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, yes," John answered collecting himself. He put the groceries down on the counter. "Never knew you owned a tux."

"Never asked, did you?"

"I suppose not. Where are you two going?"

"The Russian Ballet. They're performing Romeo and Juliet."

"Ah. Interesting."

"It'll be a drag."

"Then why are you going?"

Sherlock paused for a moment, but continued fixing himself up. "For her."

"Are you infatuated with her?"

"I am amused by her."

"Amused?"

"Yes. Quite interesting a girl she is. Well, how do I look, John?"

"Dashing." Sherlock smiled and grabbed his black coat.

"Don't wait up for me, darling," Sherlock spoke as he headed out the door. John just snickered and closed the door behind Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" Sherlock halted immediately on the stairs, and he turned back to see Ella standing there in a beautiful silver-blue evening gown that reached up to her ankles. Ella blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear seeing Sherlock's reaction. His mouth was wide open, and the man was swooning. "You look very handsome, Sherlock."

"You're beautiful," he confessed without hesitation. He caught himself too late, and Ella smiled. She linked arms with Sherlock and they caught a cab to the theater. They arrived at the theater and there was a huge waiting line. "Do you think we'll get in on time?" Ella smiled and linked arms with Sherlock again. She led him to the front of the booth, and the man immediately recognized Ella.

"Miss Lannister," he greeted with a bow.

"Now, now, I've told you before, Sam, that there's no need to bow. I have 2 tickets."

"Yes, of course, Miss Lannister." The booth boy immediately left his booth and opened the way to the front seats. The two walked into the lobby still arm in arm and Sherlock immediately noticed all eyes were on them two.

"Everyone's staring," Sherlock spoke without moving his head, trying not to look conspicuous.

"Yes, because you are here with me." Ella's grasp on Sherlock's arm tightened when she saw Robb Stark arm in arm with Talisa. Talisa and Robb were looking at one another while walking, and Talisa was first to look away laughing. Her laugh immediately disappeared when she saw Ella, and Robb looked forward. His smile weakened seeing Ella with another man, and he had a scowl when she walked right past him without acknowledgement.

Ella and Sherlock found their front row seats and they sat down quietly. Sherlock was quiet for a minute, thinking. "Did you have a relationship with Robb Stark?" Ella looked at Sherlock a bit surprised, but she remembered that it was what he did best. She looked out at the orchestra tuning their instruments.

"Yes."

"An intimate one?"

"...yes."

"And it ended badly."

"Very."

"How did-"

"Sherlock." Ella held Sherlock's hand tightly and looked at him. "I don't want to talk about him." Sherlock looked into Ella's eyes and could see tears forming. He nodded and she gave a smile, immediately sucking back in the tears. Sherlock suffered through the ballet, and he was glad when they were finally at the scene where Romeo and Juliet kill themselves. Sherlock snuck a glance and looked at Ella. He saw how much she was loving the ballet, and he was just glad she was having a good time. Sherlock felt his phone vibrate and he took a sneak peek.

_Lestrade : Come to the Lannister home now. Emergency._

"Sherlock, put it away," Ella whispered. He looked at her and he immediately put his phone away. He watched the rest of the ballet but his mind couldn't stop wondering about what happened at the Lannister home that needed his immediate assistance.

Ella and Sherlock walked out of the theater arm in arm, and she checked her phone. She had to take a second glance when she saw that she had 20 missed calls. She let go of Sherlock's arm and he watched Ella looking at her phone with worry. Ella had missed calls from Belle and Tyrion. She immediately called her uncle, and Sherlock sent a quick text to John.

_Sherlock : Lannister home, emergency._

_John : I'm already here. You'd better be on your way, they're getting impatient_

"Ella, finally you answer."

"Is something wrong, uncle?"

"Father...he's been shot." Ella stood there in shock. "Ella?"

"Is he alive?"

"Breathing through a tube."

"Where is he?"

"At home. You should see him."

"I'm on my way." Ella hung up and Sherlock immediately asked, "What happened?"

"My grandfather. He was shot." Sherlock was surprised at the news, and he could see Ella was still in shock. He wanted to act fast for her, so he called for a taxi. He helped Ella into the taxi and it dropped them off at the Lannister House. There were police cars parked on the streets, and there was Lestrade and John waiting outside.

"Sherlock, you've kept the Lannisters waiting," Lestrade said as he spotted the consulting detective.

"My apologies." Ella immediately ran into the house and Sherlock stayed outside to get the full news.

"Sir Tywin Lannister was shot from his bedroom. We've ruled that it was a sniper, but the Lannisters insisted that you come."

"They have?" Sherlock asked putting on gloves to examine the crime scene.

"They've heard many things about you, and they insisted on having the best detective in Britain."

"John, shall we?" John nodded and he and Sherlock stepped into the Lannister home. They were both amazed at how grandiose the house was, and they heard chatter from upstairs.

When Ella entered the house, she ran upstairs to her grandfather's room. It was wide open and she could see the family sitting around his bedside. She saw Cirsei stroking her father's hand, and Ella stepped more inside and saw her grandfather breathing through a tube.

Everyone turned their heads and looked at Ella standing there in the doorway. "Who is there?" Tywin demanded to know in a weak, frail voice.

"Grandfather," Ella cried. She ran to her grandfather's other side and his pale face glowed seeing his granddaughter.

"Ah, little dove."

"You're going to be alright, grandfather," Ella spoke strongly as she knelt beside his bed, holding onto his hand. "You'll survive this."

"I know I will. It's not my time to go yet." Ella smiled through her tears and Tywin weakly smirked. "Everyone, out." Everybody left and Cirsei was the last one there with Ella. "You, too."

"Whatever you need to say to her, you can say in front of me," Cirsei firmly spoke.

"Out!" Cirsei saw anger in her father's face and she angrily left. "Let me have a good look at you." Ella leaned forward and Tywin examined his granddaughter's face. "You have your father's eyes."

"And father had your eyes," Ella answered stroking her grandfather's hand.

"Do you remember when you were just a little girl, and you asked me why a woman takes on a man's last name when they wed?"

"Yes, I do," Ella chuckled.

"And do you remember what I said?"

"Because the father no longer protects the woman. It is the husband's duty to protect his woman."

"And what did you say after that?" Ella just laughed, and Tywin smiled. "You said to me, 'No man needs to protect me. I'll protect my man, and he will take on my last name, Lannister!' Do you still believe in what you said?"

"You'll have my answer on the day of my wedding."

"I don't think I'll have enough years to wait for that."

"Oh, you have plenty, grandfather. You'll see your great-grandchildren too."

"Now you're being naive." Ella chuckled and Tywin closed his eyes. "You'll stay here for the night, little dove?"

"Of course." A knock came on the door and Tywin said to enter. There was Sherlock, John, and Lestrade.

"Sir Lannister, this is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They're here to examine the crime scene," Lestrade spoke up.

"You may enter." Sherlock and John stepped forth. "Go, Ella." Ella nodded and quietly left her grandfather's room. Tywin watched the two men examining the glass window where the bullet flew through, and he listened to Sherlock talking aloud to John and John sometimes finishing his sentences for him. Tywin had to admit he was impressed at the deductions Sherlock came to, but he was still wary of Sherlock. Tywin remembered him staring at Ella the day she moved in, and he didn't trust Sherlock one bit. They were done examining the crime scene, and Tywin spoke, "Was it the Starks or Targaryens?"

"Well, we can't say for sure right now but-" Tywin interrupted John in the middle of his sentence.

"A man tried to kill me. I want his name and I want him alive. Aren't you the famous Sherlock Holmes who can crack any case given to him?"

"Yes, that is I."

"And you are also my granddaughter's neighbor." Sherlock looked at Tywin, and the man was glaring at Sherlock. "I saw you the day Ella moved in. You couldn't keep your licentious stare off of her."

"My relationship with your granddaughter is irrelevant to the way I approach this case," Sherlock answered with his usual indifferent tone, not allowing this man to get to him. Tywin eyed Sherlock and could see he didn't falter, which impressed him. Tywin's glare struck at the hearts of everyone he encountered, but this man standing before him didn't flinch a bit. He was strong, almost reminding Tywin of himself when he was younger : tall, powerful stature with his hands behind his back, unfaltering gaze, an aura that said _don't fuck with me._

"My family believes you are the only man who can find out who tried to have me assassinated."

"Your family put their beliefs into the right man." Sherlock could see Tywin wanted to laugh, but the man didn't.

"Speak with whoever you need to speak to. Ask for whatever you need at your disposal. My family will offer it all. But as for tonight, leave me be." Tywin closed his eyes to get some rest and Sherlock and John quietly left Tywin's bedroom.

While Sherlock and John were inspecting her grandfather's room, Ella stepped downstairs into the living room where the family was chattering, and some police were there to take down notes. Everything quieted down when Ella stepped into the living room. "How did it happen?" Ella demanded.

"Sniper," Tyrion spoke. "Hired from the Stark's or Targaryen's."

"Inspector," Ella spoke, "where is Ariel Stark? Isn't she a member of your squad?"

"Yes, but she didn't answer her phone tonight," Lestrade answered. "I suppose she was kept busy."

"It can't be the Stark's. They wouldn't dare," Robert Baratheon, who just appointed Eddard Stark to his cabinet, said defending them, knowing what kind of conclusions Ella was forming.

"They are not to be trusted," Cirsei spoke to her husband. "They are jealous that you are Prime Minister and that Eddard Stark lost in-"

"Oh shut it, woman." Ella noticed the police taking down more notes.

"You all may be excused for the night," she spoke to Lestrade as if she was the leader of the family. "Thank you for your help. We expect this case to be closed soon, with the sniper put to justice." Lestrade nodded and called for the police to work on the case in the morning. Belle closed the door behind the last officer so that the family could speak in private.

"Did the Targaryen's forget what would happen if you mess with the Lannister's already?" Ella asked as if she couldn't believe it herself. "I doubt Viserys has even healed from the scars."

"We have eyes and ears out there gathering information for us as we speak," Tyrion spoke up. "Let's not jump to any conclusions just yet-"

"Father was nearly killed!" Cirsei shouted angrily to her little brother. "Do you really expect us to just wait around until we have the information?"

"Then what's your plan, sister? Raise an army and destroy the Stark's and Targaryen's? Shoot down the entire family? What if it wasn't them? What if it was a Bolton, or a Greyjoy, or a Tarth? We cannot be quick to assume it was the Starks or Targaryens."

"You're glad father was shot," she said with such spite. "You want to take his position in the cabinet. You want it all for yourself!"

"Talk slanderous one more time, sister, and I'll cut your tongue out and hang it around my neck like a necklace," Tyrion threatened.

"Enough!" Everyone looked at Ella. "We need to stick together as a family. We can't be at each other's throats at a time like this. First thing's first, we're going to show whoever shot grandfather that Lannisters pay their debts."


	5. Chapter 5

The family dispersed for the night, and only Ella and Tyrion remained in the house along with Sherlock and John. "See you, Holmes," Belle bid Sherlock as she walked out with her family.

"Baratheon," he nodded. Belle left the Lannister House and Sherlock went to Ella who was sitting on the living room sofa. She was looking into the empty fireplace with an absent look.

"Would you gentlemen care for some wine?" Tyrion asked. "No? More for myself then." Tyrion went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Ella?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock, John." She turned her head back and smiled at her neighbors. "I'm terribly sorry about how tonight ended."

"It's no problem. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I will be," Ella sighed and stood up. "You both must be tired."

"Not at all," John answered with a smile.

"Then will you help me build this fireplace?" Sherlock nodded and grabbed some logs from the logpile, putting it into the fireplace. He started the fire and John took a seat on the couch.

"So tell me, why would the Starks or Targaryens try to target your grandfather?" Sherlock asked when the fireplace was set. He took a seat across Ella and Tyrion.

"You don't care for the news, do you, Mr. Holmes?" Tyrion asked sipping his wine.

"I do. Not politics." Ella and Tyrion looked at one another. "If you want my help, I need to know every detail of this family feud."

"No you don't," Ella spoke, and it caught Sherlock and John off guard. "But we will give you the necessary information."

"Where to even begin?" Tyrion said in a joking matter. "I guess the feud must have begun with the death of my brother, Sir Jaime Lannister."

"Assassinated by Jorah Mormont," John said remembering the tragedy. "Worked for the Starks."

"So he claimed," Ella sighed. "He's a traitor, and we shouldn't have believed him. He worked for the Targaryens, hired by Drogo. He was aiming to kill grandfather, but he missed and hit my father."

"Why did he want to kill your grandfather?" Sherlock asked.

"Because...he killed Daenerys Targaryen's parents. Drogo wanted revenge for his wife's parents."

"So he took my brother's life. And so we showed the Targaryens what happens when you fuck with a Lannister."

"And what about the Starks?" John asked. "Why would they have motive to hurt your grandfather?"

"After my father's death, we believed the Starks were behind it because of Jorah so we ordered an attack on their family."

"Against who?" Sherlock asked.

"Benji Stark," Tyrion answered sipping his wine casually. Sherlock and John remembered it wasn't just an attack. Benji Stark was poisoned and killed, and no one knew who did it. "So, two families with motive, which one do you think it is, Mr. Holmes?"

"I'll have to gather more solid information before I can make any further deductions," Sherlock answered.

"It's getting late. You should head home," Ella said to Sherlock and John. The two men agreed and Ella walked them out of the Lannister home. "Please let me know if you find anything out. Immediately."

"We'll make sure to do that," John nodded. Ella watched the two men grab a taxi and she went back into her house.

"He's very different from the other men you've fallen for," Tyrion spoke in the living room. Ella sighed and poured herself a glass of wine, sitting across her uncle in the living room. "And you like this one very much."

"I do."

"Why? He's not your type."

"He's an interesting man."

"Or he's a rebound."

"I'm over Robb, uncle."

"Are you? I heard you and Robb met secretly a week ago." Ella looked at her uncle, and he smiled at her.

"I congratulated him on his engagement, that's all."

"And you cried when you went back home."

"I cry a lot."

"Yes, you do, little dove."

"...you don't like him."

"It's not that I don't like him, I just don't trust him. There's something...wrong about him. He reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it." Ella smiled and sipped on her wine.

* * *

Ella woke up early in the morning to head to Speedy's. As usual, she cleaned the entire bakery every square inch. She was humming a melody to herself, one that her mother used to sing when she was doing chores. Ella was so busy cleaning that she didn't hear the bell ring from the front door. "Ella?" Ella looked and became tense when she saw Robb Stark there by himself. "I'm sorry about what happened to your grandfather."

"Why are you sorry?"

"How are you dealing?"

"Fine."

"You're not."

"Why do you care?"

"Because...you know why." Ella turned her back to Robb, getting ready to open her store.

"Was Ariel with you last night?"

"Ariel? Why do you ask?"

"Was she with you last night, yes or no?"

"Yes, she was watching over Bran and Rickon the entire night." Ella was quiet. "I hope things turn out for the better."

"I hope so too." Ella wouldn't turn around to look at Robb.

"Goodbye, Ella."

"Goodbye, Robb." Robb hesitated, but he left the store quietly. Robb stepped out of the store and immediately noticed Ella's date for the ballet. There was the tall man with black curly hairs, and he reminded Robb of Tywin Lannister. Tall, full of pride, hands behind his back making him look even taller and prouder. The man walked past Robb and entered Speedy's. Robb looked through the glass window and saw Ella beaming a smile at him. "Good morning, Sherlock."

"Good morning. How are you dealing?"

"I'm alright. Shouldn't you be at the precinct working?"

"I don't work at the precinct. I usually work at home or the lab."

"Ah. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, no I've already eaten. But...do you...have any plans for tonight?"

"None at all."

"Would you like to go somewhere with me then?"

"Where is this somewhere?" Ella asked with a smile.

"A garden I go to when I want to think. It's very quiet there."

"I'd love to."

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up when you're done with work."

"Sounds lovely." Sherlock smiled and left Speedy's, noticing Robb Stark still standing there looking into the window and now at Sherlock.

"You were Ella's date last night at the ballet," Robb spoke up.

"And you're Robb Stark," Sherlock answered with his indifferent tone, examining the man in front of him who was glaring at him.

"Are you and Ella dating?"

"Does it concern you anymore, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, it does."

"I'm afraid it doesn't any longer." With that said, Sherlock walked by Robb and grabbed a taxi. Sherlock arrived at the precinct and stepped into Lestrade's office where Ariel was to brief Lestrade on the family homicide case. Sherlock burst through the door and said, "Any leads on the Lannister case?"

"Sherlock, Ariel was briefing me on another case. I do deal with more than one case, you know," Lestrade pointed out annoyed of Sherlock's intrusion.

"You don't look very well, Mr. Holmes," Ariel spoke up. "Did you get enough rest last night?"

"I did, my dear." Ariel turned bright red when Sherlock called her that. He examined her and said, "And you look like a big mess. You didn't get enough rest last night. You wore the same clothes from yesterday, so you haven't gone back home. You stayed at your parents' house. You were at their home, and it looks like you received terrible news judging by the way you didn't brush your hair, or the tear stains on your sleeves. And just what was this terrible news?"

"About the Lannisters."

"But the Starks don't like the Lannisters. Why would news of that upset you?"

"You've got it wrong, Mr. Holmes." Sherlock was taken aback and Lestrade finally looked amused. "Some Starks love the Lannisters."

"Your brother, for instance."

"Yes, my brother. He's not the only one. We all love Ella Lannister. We were disappointed when she and Robb couldn't work things out. She was an angel to our family. She helped us in times of need."

"But the grandfather."

"Yes, Sir Tywin Lannister," Ariel sighed. "My family wasn't behind the shooting, but I will confess that I'm disappointed the shooter didn't get the man."

"Ariel!" Lestrade shouted.

"What? It's the truth. Besides, you won't tell, will you?" Lestrade just groaned and Ariel pleaded with her eyes. "Mr. Holmes, you must believe me when I say my family had nothing to do with the shooting."

"Must I, Ariel?"

"Oh yes, you must. I swear it."

* * *

John was at the national park, sitting on a wooden bench watching leaves falling off the trees. He sat there thinking. His feelings for Ella were dissipating quickly because he was accepting the fact that she and Sherlock were growing feelings for one another. He wished it would've been him and Ella, but he was fine with everything. John was even glad for Sherlock that he finally took an interest in somebody but himself. He hoped that maybe Ella would make him become less of a sociopath.

John's ears perked when he heard a faint voice singing in the distance. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, and he wobbled onto his feet. The singing grew louder as John walked towards the source, and there she was. A beautiful girl with silver blonde hair tied in a bun, singing to herself as she looked at the beautiful sunflowers growing at the park. John didn't realize he was speaking when the beautiful girl looked back at him with wondering eyes. "Did you say something, sir?" the girl asked.

"I...did I?" The girl giggled and John smiled like a fool. "You have a wonderful voice."

"Thank you, sir."

"What is your name?"

The girl hesitated for a moment but replied, "Briar Rose. And you are?"

"John Watson. It's...it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rose."

"Same here, Mr. Watson. Would you like to walk with me?"

"Y-yes, yes it would be an honor." Briar Rose laughed and walked side by side with John.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock was waiting for Ella outside of Speedy's, and she locked it closed. She smiled seeing Sherlock there, and he grabbed a taxi for them. They arrived at a large garden, and there seemed to only be couples around. "Doesn't quite seem like a place for thinking," Ella said listening to all the couples talking.

"Follow me." Sherlock led the way and Ella followed behind. He cut through some bushes, and Ella was getting a little worried. Sherlock looked behind and saw Ella still following him. Ella saw a large wall and Sherlock opened the door with his credit card. He entered, and so did Ella. They both climbed the spiral stairs all the way to the top, and he propped open the door. Ella was blown away by the sight, seeing a wonderful view of London and the garden.

Sherlock hopped to the top level, and he knelt down and put his hand out. Ella smiled and took his hand. He lifted Ella easily to his level and she held his hand tightly. "This is absolutely breath-taking, Sherlock."

"It is. Let's sit down." Sherlock and Ella sat on a small bench overlooking the view. She leaned her head on his shoulder, still holding onto Sherlock's hand. He gently stroked her fingers with his thumb, and Ella felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. "You're breathing unevenly. Are you afraid?"

"No, I'm not afraid."

"Are you nervous?"

"...somewhat, I suppose."

"Nervous of what?"

"I'm nervous of it all...falling for someone again." Sherlock looked at Ella surprised at her confession. "I don't want to be hurt again."

"Do you think I'll hurt you?"

"Maybe not intentionally...but the words 'love' and 'Lannister' don't seem to mix and match very much."

"Then mix and match it until it works." Ella looked at Sherlock and laughed at his remark. She let go of Sherlock's hand and stood at the very edge of the building, looking down. "What are you doing? You shouldn't stand so close to the edge."

"Why not? Have you seen the view from the edge? It's wonderful."

"Yes, but don't stand so close to the edge. Come here," Sherlock spoke and put his hand out for Ella. She looked back at him and sat on the edge, one leg dangling down while the other was resting on the edge. "Ella, come here to me."

"Are you afraid I'll fall off? The only way I could possibly fall off is if I jump. Do you think I would jump?" Sherlock was quiet. "Why do you think I would jump? Do you think I don't enjoy your company? Do you think that I'm having such a bad time that I'd jump off to rid myself of you?"

"No, that's not what I think."

"Then come join me, Sherlock. Share this moment with me." Ella now put her hand out and Sherlock hesitated for a moment, but he walked towards where she was sitting. Ella held Sherlock's hand and he sat on the edge next to the beauty. He looked down at the view and was mesmerized. "See? Aren't you glad you sat by my side here?" Sherlock smiled and stroked Ella's hand with his thumb. "My grandfather's 67th birthday is coming up in 2 weeks. The Queen offered the party to be at Windsor Castle. Would you like to join me?"

"Windsor Castle?" Sherlock was surprised that that was the location of the party, but he remembered the long history the Lannisters had with the royal family and what kind of member Tywin Lannister was to the British government. He remembered in his younger years how Mycroft would always rave on about how much he wanted to become like Tywin Lannister when he grows up. "I'll have to see if I have something planned," Sherlock answered not wanting to seem like he was giving in too quickly to Ella.

"Yes, and if you do have something planned you should move it aside for another day," Ella answered with a smile. "It would mean a lot if you could come."

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out." Sherlock could see Ella's face saddening from his response, and he held Ella's hand tighter.

"Shall we go back?" Ella suggested. That made Sherlock sad because he wanted to spend more time with Ella, but he agreed.

* * *

"Thank you for today, John," Briar Rose said to John when he dropped her off at her apartment. "It was a wonderful day and you were wonderful company."

"It's no problem at all. I had a great time today, too," he smiled rather shyly. "I...hope I can see you again?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll meet you at the garden at the same time."

"Great!" John answered happily. He quickly composed himself and cleared his throat, trying to play it cool. "Great, wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow then at the garden."

"Goodnight, John," Briar Rose bid with a beautiful smile.

"Goodnight, Rose," John bid and watched her enter her home. He walked away with the biggest grin on his face, not realizing he was still grinning the moment he walked into his flat. He still had the grin when Sherlock entered the flat after walking Ella to her flat. Sherlock saw John just sitting on the couch with the goofiest grin.

"You met a woman," Sherlock said eying John and taking his gloves off.

"Oh, didn't even notice you came in," John answered snapping out of his thoughts and trying to compose himself again.

"What's her name?" Sherlock asked now taking his coat off and hanging it.

"Briar Rose."

"Briar Rose?" Sherlock thought to himself what an interesting name.

"Did you find anything on the Lannister case?" John asked quickly changing the subject.

"No, this sniper cleaned his tracks too well."

"Meaning he's done this before."

"Exactly."

"So how do we go about this case?" Sherlock was quiet. He knew how to approach this case, but he just didn't want to go down this road. "Sherlock?"

"Mycroft," Sherlock sighed.

* * *

"You're coming to ME for help?" Mycroft asked with the biggest grin on his face as if he won the Nobel Prize against Sherlock.

"Don't get used to it, Mycroft," Sherlock answered with disgust seeing his brother basking in the glory of the day Sherlock asked Mycroft for help. "I need the cameras for March 22 at the hours between 8 to 10 pm."

"Which location?"

"Bishop's Avenue."

"A case at Bishop's Avenue? Have you taken on the Lannister case?"

"Just get me the tapes."

"Not until you answer my questions." Sherlock sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, annoyed of his brother getting into his business. Mycroft enjoyed how much Sherlock was being tormented. "Did the Lannisters ask you to be on their case?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the best there is."

"Who asked you?"

"The family."

"Are you sure it wasn't Ella Lannister?" Sherlock glared at his brother. He wasn't surprised Mycroft knew since he worked the security cameras on the streets for the government.

"She didn't ask me to be on the case. Now, I want the tapes."

"Uh uh uh. I'm not done with my questions, little brother." John just stood there awkwardly, used to this sibling rivalry. "Do you like this woman?"

"I don't ensue relationships with clients."

"That's not answering my question. Do you like Ella Lannister?"

"She's not an unlikable person."

"Sherlock," Mycroft said with a look that said _just spit it out._

"Yes, yes I do," Sherlock answered annoyed of his brother

"Why is this girl different from any other woman?"

"Are you here to ask me questions about my feelings to this girl or are you going to give me the cameras?"

"It's just very interesting to me because you've never been interested in anyone, let alone a woman."

"Very true," John spoke up giving his 2 cents. Sherlock glared at John, then glared back at Mycroft.

"I ask for the cameras for the last time. Give them to me now."

"Very well," Mycroft sneered. "You'll receive them in the mail by the evening today." Sherlock and John were on their way out when Mycroft shouted, "See you at the Windsor Castle in 2 weeks, Sherlock!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's grab something to eat," Sherlock suggested as if John was going to follow him anyways. He hadn't eaten in 3 days trying to process the Lannister case before resorting to Mycroft's help, and the stomach pain was starting to hit him especially with the nicotine patches wearing off.

"I can't. I'm meeting someone for lunch."

"Briar Rose?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later at home, Sherlock." John quickly left Sherlock before the man could've protested. Sherlock just decided to walk back home, and his pace quickened when he saw Speedy's from the block.

Inside Speedy's, Belle and Ella were eating a quick lunch together. "Has Sherlock found anything on your grandfather's case?" Belle asked.

"He hasn't said anything to me yet. I hope he does before grandfather's birthday party."

"Have you asked him yet to the party?"

"Yes, I already have. But I'm really worried about it, Belle."

"Don't be," Belle said holding Ella's hand. "You'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried for grandfather. He'll be walking with a cane, and he'll be an easy target for another attempt on his life."

"Do you really think someone would try to kill your grandfather on his birthday?"

"Why wouldn't someone? He's assured me the Tyrell family will protect us, but I don't trust them."

"Loras Tyrell is a great soldier. He is more than able to protect your grandfather." Ella was quiet. She knew Belle was just trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't helping. Belle couldn't understand Ella's worries. The bell rang and Ella looked to the front door to see Sherlock there.

"Hello, Sherlock," Ella greeted with a weak smile.

"Ella. Belle," Sherlock nodded.

"I'll see you tonight for dinner," Belle said and gave a smile to Ella. She walked past Sherlock and left to work, leaving Sherlock with Ella.

"What's bothering you?" Sherlock asked and sat in Belle's spot.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Ella said pretending to be strong.

"You don't need to pretend."

"I'm not."

"But you are. You look to the right when you lie, and you can't stop playing with your fingers. Are you worried about your grandfather?"

"Yes."

"He's recovering well?"

"And quickly. I'm just worried about his birthday party. What if...what if someone tries to kill him there? He'll be walking with a cane, enemies will think he's an easy target. The Tyrell's offered their protection but...I just don't trust them. By the by, have you found anything new?"

"I'm waiting for some security tapes to be sent so I can see if anyone suspicious was there." Sherlock's stomach growled loudly at that moment, and the two made eye contact. Ella's face glowed from the humor, and Sherlock felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment. Ella got up and prepared a hot sandwich for Sherlock. He thanked her and gulped it down in less than 5 minutes.

"When was the last time you ate?" she asked.

"Oh...about 3 days ago."

"...I'm sorry, did you just say 3 days ago?"

"Yes. I don't eat when I'm working. Digesting slows me down."

"But for 3 days..." Sherlock looked at Ella and could see she was thinking. Her eyes lit up, and a big smile crossed her face. She jumped on her feet and brought Sherlock onto his feet. Ella grabbed her coat and put it on. She linked arms with Sherlock and grabbed a taxi.

"Where are we going?" Sherlock asked.

"Trust me. You'll enjoy it very much," Ella answered with a big smile. They arrived at a large street market in the poorer part of town. Ella linked arms with Sherlock still as they walked across the marketplace. People left and right were shouting, advertising their products, and there were stands and stands of all sorts of different food. Ella stopped at a stand that sold oriental bakery, and the stand owner looked happy to see her.

"Oh, Ella, it's so good to see you again," the stand owner greeted. "And who's this handsome fellow, eh?"

"This is Sherlock Holmes, Fiona," Ella said introducing Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes? Yeh, I heard about you. The greatest detective in all of England they say. Didn't know he was this handsome, too. Nice catch, Ella." Fiona winked to Ella and Ella just laughed it off. "Choose whichever pastry you want, laddy. It's on the house." Sherlock looked at Ella with a pleasantly surprised look. He chose the most delicious pastries, and he couldn't believe the taste. It was something completely different than what Ella made at Speedy's, and this was just as delicious.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Ella asked with a smile, eating her own pastry which was for free as well.

"It's absolutely delicious. I've never tasted a pastry like this before," Sherlock raved. When the two were finished eating, they thanked Fiona for the food and walked on to the other stands. They went to a fruit stand and the store owner was cutting the fresh fruit to make fruit kabobs. The owner, Gus, also greeted Ella and offered kabobs on the house. They thanked the owner and walked on arm in arm, enjoying the fruit kabobs and each other's company.

They visited a few more stands selling different sorts of food from around the world. Sherlock couldn't remember the last time he felt full, and it was a great feeling in his stomach. The two were walking arm in arm through the marketplace and Ella asked Sherlock about his other cases. He told her of one he just solved with the help of John, a Study in Pink. He also mentioned briefly about a big case he was working on now about The Blind Banker. Ella was fascinated by the adventure the two experienced just to solve a case, and she was still fascinated by the way Sherlock deduced things. By the time Sherlock finished his story, the two were at a quaint restaurant drinking wine. "Well, enough about me," Sherlock said actually tired of talking about himself. "What about you? What did you do before you came to Speedy's Bakery?"

"I finished law school." Sherlock was surprised. A girl who finished law school ends up working at a bakery?

"And you didn't become a lawyer because..."

"I thought you were the master of deducing," Ella smiled. Sherlock smiled and Ella said, "Let's play a game. You make observations about me. If it's correct, I'll drink. If it's not, you drink." Sherlock smiled, clasped his hands together, and rubbed them warming up to the challenge.

"Alright. You didn't become a lawyer because you didn't enjoy the career of becoming the world's biggest liars."

"Drink."

Sherlock looked surprised as if he was so confident he was correct. He took a sip of his wine and examined Ella. "You disliked the fact that your grandfather pushed you to become a lawyer."

"Drink."

"There's no cheating in this game."

"Drink," Ella said firmly with a smile at the corner of her lip.

Sherlock groaned to himself and took another sip. He took a longer look at Ella, and she was looking right back into his eyes with a smirk. "You wanted to become a lawyer with your grandfather's support, but you didn't choose that career in the end because of your family's business. You don't want to get involved in family business, so you left your home to work at Speedy's because making food is your passion."

"Third time's the charm," Ella smiled and raised her glass to Sherlock. She drank and put the glass down. By the end of the night, Sherlock and Ella were having the night of their lives drunk. They walked back home arm in arm, laughing and enjoying each other's company. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, Sherlock," Ella said slurring her words, "but you do know how to waltz?"

"Well, I might be a little rusty," Sherlock admitted slurring his words too.

"Then I must teach you! You need to learn for the party." Ella led Sherlock up past his flat towards hers, and she let him into her home. Sherlock looked at the family photos hanging on Ella's wall, and he heard waltz music playing from her stereo. Ella hopped to Sherlock's side and reminded him the positions of waltz and the steps. "Alright, now, 1 2 step." The two started moving their feet to the music and it was a bad idea to be dancing the waltz drunk.

Sherlock and Ella's feet tangled and they fell over onto the couch laughing their asses off. He fell on top, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Ella. Her smile, her eyes, she was radiantly beautiful. Ella looked back into Sherlock's icy blue eyes, and she felt him leaning in closer slowly. Their breathes were uneven, and they could feel it. Sherlock and Ella's lips were about to touch when Sherlock's phone vibrated for a text. There were multiple messages and he sighed. Ella smiled and put her hand on Sherlock's shoulder, reassuring him that it was alright.

Sherlock got off of Ella and they both sat on the couch while Sherlock pulled out his phone seeing texts from John and Belle.

_John : Tapes r here.__ But heading out. Won't be back till late.  
_

_Belle : R u busy?  
_

_Belle : Want to get a beer?_

"It's fine if you need to go," Ella said to Sherlock going into the kitchen to boil water for her tea.

"I don't," Sherlock answered putting his phone away. "Oh before I forget, I've got 2 tickets for the Chinese circus tomorrow tonight. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course I would, Sherlock," Ella smiled.

"Well, I suppose I should be on my way," Sherlock said standing up.

"Oh, already?" Ella asked disappointed.

"Yes, this Chinese smuggler case must be solved."

"Can't it wait one night?"

Sherlock looked at Ella and could see she really wanted him to stay with her longer. Ella could see in Sherlock's eyes that his mind was telling him to stay, but his body was leaning towards the door. Ella nodded and opened the door for him. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I suppose," she shrugged lightly. Sherlock was upset that he was leaving, but the man was still married to his work.

* * *

"John!" Briar Rose happily greeted seeing him walking her way.

"Hello, Rose," he greeted just as happily and ran to her side. She happily linked arms with John, making him blush. They walked off together to a small Italian restaurant for dinner together. They drank and ate together, having a great time. John noticed Ariel Stark entering the restaurant with her date, and she quickly noticed John as well. She waved happily to John, and John waved back. Briar Rose turned around to see who John was waving at, and her eyes widened seeing Ariel there. Ariel's smile quickly faded into a frown seeing Aurora Targaryen there with John.

"How do you know her?" Briar Rose asked watching Ariel and her date being seated for dinner across the room.

"Ah, well I haven't told you the full story about myself but I also help the police solve a few special cases with my flatmate."

"Oh? So...you must meet Ariel Stark quite often."

"Yes, quite. You know her as well?"

"No."

"But...you knew her name."

"Oh, well...I-I know about her family, like the rest of England. She's not so difficult to spot out," Briar Rose said covering up the truth as best she could. "Looks just like her mother, doesn't she?"

"I don't really pay attention to the whole family feud between them all. Who is it? The Lannisters, Starks, Baratheons, and..."

"And Targaryens."

"Ah right, the Targaryens. It's all just a load of bull to me. All they're fighting for is power and wealth. As if that will bring anyone true happiness."

"What do you think brings true happiness, John?"

"A companion. Someone you can be yourself with, can be truthful with. Someone who won't judge you for the things you do or say, but rather accepts you as who you are. Someone who you think about the minute you wake up and the moment you close your eyes for sleep. I believe that's what true happiness is all about."

"That was very beautiful, John," Briar Rose smiled, touched by John's words. John turned slightly red, and he continued being the world's best gentleman throughout the night to the beautiful Targaryen.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock walked up the stairs to Ella's flat, and the two walked arm in arm to grab a taxi to the Chinese circus. They arrived and Ella spotted John with his date, a girl with beautiful silver-blonde hair that reminded her of a specific House enemy to the Lannisters. "John!" Ella called out. John and Briar Rose turned around, and Briar Rose stood there in shock seeing Ella Lannister. Ella was shocked to see Aurora Targaryen there with John, and John was surprised seeing Sherlock and Ella there too. The two women were introduced, and Briar Rose quickly introduced herself first disregarding her true identity. Ella eyed Briar Rose but decided to be amicable in public.

The 4 entered the circus and the first demonstration shown was a classic Chinese escapology. They used a giant crossbow that would fire at the escape artist when the weight of an emptying sandbag activates it. Ella examined every move the escape artist made, intrigued by the concept. When the escape artist successfully dodged the crossbow's aim, Sherlock whispered to Ella that he was going to use the restroom. She nodded and Sherlock snuck off backstage to investigate.

Ella was getting suspicious that Sherlock was gone for so long when she noticed something tumbling backstage to make the curtains blow by themselves. She eyed the curtains, and everyone attending the circus screamed when Sherlock and a circus man burst onto stage fighting. The man was beating Sherlock with his hand-to-hand combat, and Ella was the first to make any move. She grabbed the arrow that missed the escape artist and she motioned for Sherlock to duck. Sherlock quickly did, and before the circus man could've made another move Ella whacked the man over the head with the arrow, knocking him unconscious. Sherlock looked at Ella out of breath and with deep admiration. He then bent down and took a look at the man's feet, seeing the Tong tattoo.

The 4 headed back to Baker Street and John and Briar Rose entered first with Sherlock and Ella entering later. Ella and Briar Rose were fascinated by their flat, seeing skulls and beakers and all sorts of random things around the room. "So this is what you do," Briar Rose spoke. "You solve puzzles for a living."

"Consulting detective," Sherlock answered coldly without looking at Briar Rose. She looked at Sherlock then to Ella who was examining her like an alien specimen. Briar Rose felt like she was being scrutinized by the Lannister, and she felt like Ella's glare was going to be the death of her.

"I think I should go, John. Tonight was...intriguing."

"Yes, you should," both Sherlock and Ella agreed. They looked at one another, and Ella looked back at Briar Rose with an unfaltering glare.

"You should stay," John hastily spoke. "I'll try to find some food. I know we had to rush dinner tonight." John looked in his fridge but there was absolutely nothing edible to eat. Sherlock was examining the photos he took of the Chinese numbers on his bank case, and Briar Rose took a glance.

"What are these squiggles?"

"They're numbers," Ella answered glancing at the photos. Sherlock looked at Ella, surprised she knew. "An ancient Chinese dialect only traders use."

"Oh right. Yes, well, of course I should have known that," Briar Rose spoke uncomfortable at Ella's cold tone.

"These numbers represent ciphers," Ella continued in a berating tone against Briar Rose.

"Exactly," Sherlock answered rather proud that Ella knew so much.

"And each pair of numbers is a word."

"Ex...how did you know that?" Sherlock was surprised that Ella figured it out because he didn't even think of it.

"Well, two words have already been translated here," Ella said pointing to the pictures. "It says Nine Mill. That's the number 15, 27, 19, 43-"

"You can read Chinese?"

"Yes, I can," Ella nodded. "But what do you suppose Nine Mill means?"

"The value of the stolen object," Sherlock responded after a light bulb went off in his head. Sherlock quickly grabbed his coat and shouted out to John that he was going to the Chinese museum to decipher the rest of the code without even waiting for Ella to speak up that she'd join him. He ran out of the flat excitedly, leaving Ella with Briar Rose and John.

"I'm sorry," John spoke up after failing to find anything edible in his home, "but I think we should just get takeout."

"That's fine with me," Briar Rose smiled. Ella decided to leave to her flat, not wanting to be in the presence of a Targaryen, when the doorbell rang.

"Wonder who that could be," John said to himself walking to the door. When he opened it, there was a man with sunglasses on.

"Where is the treasure?" the man asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" The man knocked John out unconscious with a blunt object, and before Briar Rose and Ella had time to react the man knocked the two ladies unconscious with the same object.

* * *

"Is she still not answering?" Tywin Lannister asked seeing Belle still calling Ella on her phone.

"I'm afraid not, sir," Belle answered with a sigh. "She must have forgotten tonight was family dinner night."

"The little dove seems to be preoccupied nowadays," Cirsei said with a snake smile. "Maybe a new man came into her life."

"Call her again," Tywin commanded Belle. Belle did so, but there was no answer again.

"There's no need to worry, father," Tyrion spoke up sipping on his wine. "The little dove flew out of her nest for a reason."

"Quiet!" Tywin demanded, unable to stop fidgeting his fingers with one hand behind his back and the other supporting his weight using the cane. "Call Sherlock Holmes now."

* * *

Ella stirred awake, feeling herself bound on a chair and a cloth stuffed in her mouth. Her head was bumping madly from the blunt impact on her head earlier. She groaned and opened her eyes, seeing herself in an abandoned tramway tunnel along with John and Briar Rose who were in the same condition as her. There was the matron from the circus, and she introduced herself as General Shan of the Black Lotus. "A book is like a magic garden carried in your pocket. Chinese proverb, Mr. Holmes," General Shan said holding a sharp dagger.

"I'm not Sherlock Holmes," John answered weakly, still half-unconscious.

"Forgive me if I do not take your word for it."

"Really, you've got the wrong man-"

"Then why does your credit card say Sherlock Holmes? A check from the bank to the name of Sherlock Holmes. Circus tickets to the name of, oh let's see...Sherlock Holmes!"

"I can explain it all."

"Three times we tried to kill you and your companion, Mr. Holmes. What does it tell you when an assassin cannot shoot straight? It tells you that they're not really trying." Ella watched General Shan walking closer to John. "If we wanted to kill you, Mr. Holmes, we would have done it by now. We just wanted to make you inquisitive. Do you have it?"

"Do I have what?"

"The treasure."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I would prefer to make certain. Everything in the west has its price, and the price for her life," General Shan pointed her dagger at Briar Rose. "Information. Where is the hairpin?"

"What hairpin?"

"The Empress pin. Valued at nine million sterling. We already had a buyer in the west, and then one of our people was greedy. He took it, brought it back to London and you, Mr. Holmes, have been searching."

"Please, please. Listen to me. I'm not Sherlock Holmes," John pleaded weakly. "You have to believe me. I haven't found whatever it is you're looking for." General Shan was frustrated at John's denial of being Sherlock, and she cut open the two sandbags to activate the trigger to the two crossbows aimed at Briar Rose and Ella Lannister.

Both women were gagged, and Briar Rose was crying as if it was the end of her already while Ella Lannister looked to be sitting still. But what Ella was doing was wiggling her wrists, feeling the bones dislocating in her wrists in order to get herself free from the ropes. "Stop! Stop it, don't hurt them!" John shouted at General Shan. He saw Briar Rose sobbing, and he started to panic.

"Ladies and gentleman, from the distant moonlit shores of NW1, we present for your pleasure Sherlock Holmes' pretty companion in a death-defying act," General Shan spoke happily seeing how upset John and Briar Rose were. She didn't even care about Ella Lannister, completely forgetting about the girl who nearly got her wrists free of the loosened rope.

"Please!" John shouted seeing the sandbag getting lighter and lighter.

"You've seen the act before. How dull for you. You know how it ends."

"I'm not Sherlock Holmes!"

"I don't believe you."

"You should, you know," Sherlock's voice echoed through the abandoned tunnel. "Sherlock Holmes is nothing at all like him. How would you describe me, John? Resourceful, dynamic, enigmatic?"

"Late," Ella spoke. General Shan and Zhi Zhu looked at Ella Lannister standing up, gag on the floor. At that moment, Sherlock kicked over empty barrels to provide some light in the dark tunnel, and it caused mass havoc. General Shan went after Ella Lannister while Zhi Zhu went after Sherlock Holmes. General Shan went hand-to-hand combat with Ella and was surprised that Ella knew martial arts. She was taught self-defense when she was young by her father's wishes, and she was always the top of her class because she enjoyed being able to stand up for herself.

Ella was almost caught up in her fight when she remembered about Briar Rose. She saw the sandbag still emptying, and she knew there wasn't much more time. Ella had the advantage over General Shan because of her agility and versatility, and General Shan knew she'd lose the fight. She threw her dagger at the sandbag, causing another hole to empty the sandbag quicker. Ella couldn't risk anymore time, and she ran over and jarred the crossbow. It fired and impaled Zhi Zhu who was strangling Sherlock with a silk rope.

Ella saw General Shan running off, and she needed to make sure Sherlock was alright first. She ran to Sherlock's side and he was coughing, trying to breathe properly after the strangle. "Are you alright, Sherlock?" Ella asked holding him in her arms.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he assured Ella and stood on his feet. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine." Ella helped Sherlock onto his feet and they both untied John and Briar Rose.

"Thank you," Briar Rose said to Ella in tears. "You saved my life. I am in debt to you, Ella Lannister." Ella nodded, acknowledging Aurora's debt. From afar, the police sirens rang through the dead night. Ella looked at Zhi Zhu bleeding out on the floor from the arrow that pierced him, but she wasn't fazed. This wasn't the first time blood was on her hands, but it was the first time it had nothing to do with family matters.

"You seem rather calm," John quietly noted to her as the police arrived. "This isn't the first."

"Isn't the first time for what?" Ella asked playing innocent.

"The first time you've taken a life." John eyed Sherlock who was informing the police.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do, and you know I'm right." Ella knew John must have known from all his experience back in Afghanistan. "Tell me, when have you done it before?" Ella didn't answer John. "We found out who tried to assassinate your grandfather." She looked at John but could see he wasn't going to tell her just yet. "If you tell me when you've done it before, I'll tell you the who the sniper was."

"I'm sure Sherlock would tell me without expecting an exchange," Ella said confidently.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd want to know who your first kill was just as much as I do. And when I tell him-"

"You won't."

"I will if you tell me the truth."

Ella thought about it for a second, but all John could see on her face was the same expression Tywin Lannister had anytime he was in public. "Tomorrow night, come up to my room."


	9. Chapter 9

Ella was thrown off her funk the entire day just thinking about exactly what she would say to John later tonight. She wasn't one to lie about anything, but she wasn't sure how much she wanted to tell John about her past. But the time had come, and there was John waiting for Ella at the front of her door. The two stepped into her flat and she boiled water for tea while he looked at her family photos on the wall. Ella brought in the tea and the two sat on the couch quietly. "So...what do you want to know?" Ella asked quietly.

"When was your first kill?"

"It happened after my father's death. Police couldn't find any leads, and I had to resort asking help from Pycell, and Pycell referred me to Ramsay Bolton." Ella shivered from the thought of the heinous man. "Ramsay has his own ways of doing things. I didn't ask how he found out, but he did find that Jorah was the hitman. We captured Jorah and brought him in for questioning. He confessed to working with the Starks. He gave us a convincing story, saying that Joffrey threatened to kill the Stark family because they humiliated him at a charity event where the Queen attended. Knowing Joffrey, it seemed possible."

"But Jorah Mormont was affiliated with the Targaryens."

"He was until Daenerys Targaryen found out he was secretly feeding information to Pycell."

"And Pycell is affiliated with..."

"He claims he has no loyalty to a House. His loyalty lies to the Prime Minister. Anyways, Daenerys disowned Jorah from her House name and we all thought he was in exile."

"Were you the one who poisoned Benji Stark?"

"No. I didn't hurt the Stark's." Ella took in a deep breath. "My father didn't die immediately. He survived for 3 days after the shooting, and he was in critical condition in the hospital. I was by his side every waking moment, afraid someone would come to finish the job. The first night, I saw a police car pull up to the hospital. Sergeant Rodrik stepped out, and I locked the door."

"Why?"

"I didn't trust anyone affiliated with the Starks. He tried opening the door, and I heard him saying that he needed to finish the job. He couldn't get the door to open, and I watched him go back to his car. And there...in there was Sir Barristan Selmy." John gulped, already knowing where this story was turning. "He was our friend. He was our friend and he was working against us." Ella felt tears coming to her eyes, but she kept strong. It only hurt John seeing how painful it was to relive the past. "I told my family what I saw, and we knew who we needed to take out. I was recently on a case for Barristan Selmy, so I called him and asked him to meet me for dinner. I lied to him that we were going to win the case, and we drank. While he wasn't looking, I'd throw the wine away and I waited. I waited and watched him drink until he couldn't stand by himself. We walked on the streets, and he was talking about how life was just so grand, how everything was going his way. I didn't bother to ask what was so grand about his life because I was going to end it. When no one was around, I pushed him into a dark alleyway. He thought I was trying to hit on him. He pinned me to the wall hard and kissed me, slobbering all over my face. I pushed him onto the floor and...I shot 3 times."

"I thought Sir Selmy was loyal to House Baratheon."

"He was a backstabber, just like Jorah Mormont. They both worked for the Targaryens, those deceiving, dirty, silver-blonde haired little pricks!" Ella couldn't believe she lost her cool for that second, and she quickly composed herself again. She wanted to yell at John for dating one, but she didn't believe it to be her position to say anything yet, not when John didn't know Briar Rose was Aurora Targaryen. "It was the only time I've killed. And that's why I couldn't continue being a lawyer. I couldn't stay there, not after what I did. Grandfather and father always kept me out of the family business, and I never asked why. But I found out the hard way. It's a tough business, John. Politics is tough business, something I wish you'll never have to endure."

"I hope so too," John quietly said as if to himself.

"Well, now that I told you everything, you keep your promise. Who tried to kill my grandfather?"

"...when I tell you, please promise that...that you won't do anything crazy."

"I will, but I can't guarantee the same for my family."

John took a long sigh, preparing himself. "It was Jorah Mormont." Ella had no words. "Sherlock and I found some cameras during the hour of the shooting, and it's clearly Mormont. We don't know if he's still working for the Targaryens, but we know that he's the man who shot your grandfather."

"You'll understand when I say you must relieve yourself of this case. Both you and Sherlock."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"I'm afraid it's none of your business, John, and I hope it never will be. Please inform Sherlock that the Lannisters appreciate your work, and that you both will be paid handsomely."

"Death isn't the only way to solve things. Give him a trial."

"Do you think we're the only House to resolve problems the way we do? You don't know anything, John Watson. You only know the world you're used to. You know nothing about the world I'm used to." John was quiet, and Ella felt a little bad for being so harsh on John when he didn't do anything wrong. "I'm sorry for being like this."

"No, no, you're right. I don't know anything about the world you come from. We're...we're very different people." John stood up to walk down to his flat when Ella called out his name.

"John!" John looked back at Ella. "My grandfather's birthday part is tomorrow at Windsor Castle. Grandfather would be happy to thank you for solving his case."

"I'll see what I can do," John nodded and left quietly.

* * *

"John, have you seen Ella at all today?" Sherlock asked hanging up his coat.

"Uh...yeah, I did. I told her that Jorah Mormont shot her grandfather."

"You told her without me there? Oh, you ruin the fun in everything!"

"Sherlock...I don't think you should be seeing her anymore." Sherlock eyed John and sat on the couch putting on a new nicotine patch.

"And why not?"

"She's...she's not the girl she seems to be."

"What did you find out about her today?"

"I...she's killed someone."

"Recently?"

"No."

"So..." Sherlock wanted John to explain himself, but John couldn't believe Sherlock could accept such a past from a woman.

"So?! So she killed someone point blank! She...she took someone to an alleyway and shot the man dead!"

"John, you've killed people point blank in the brightest hour of the day."

"But that's completely different. I was in war!"

"And so is she. Families are at war here, and the news downplays it as if it's just a small feud. You just recently arrived from Afghanistan, but crime has escalated over the past few years. Lannisters, Starks, Baratheons, Targaryens...they're all at each other's throats, worse than an Italian mafia war. You needed to do what you needed to do in order to survive. Ella is doing the same, merely in different context."

"So you're just going to accept the fact that she's murdered someone?"

"Yes, just the way I accept the fact that you've murdered people." Sherlock could see John was still horrified. "Oh what's the big deal, John? People die all the time, it's just a matter of how you die not when."

"I don't know why I was expecting anything different," John said shaking his head, noting that Sherlock truly was a sociopath and that he and Ella were perfect for each other.


	10. Chapter 10

"John!"

"Hello, Rose," John smiled. "Wow, you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you," Briar Rose blushed. She was wearing a pink off-the-shoulder dress, her long silver-blonde hair with curls at the end were more beautiful than any celebrity could pull off. "And you look very handsome."

"Oh, it's nothing really," John blushed wearing a modest tuxedo. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Briar Rose nodded. John opened the taxi door for her and helped her inside. "So where are we going tonight, John? I'm going crazy just thinking about it."

"You'll see when we get there," John smiled.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Holmes," Tyrion Lannister spoke spotting Sherlock entering Windsor Castle by himself. Only members of the Lannister family and other servants and maids were there getting ready for the party. "So good of you to make it. I'm afraid Ella is busy putting the final touches on this beautiful party. Wine?"

"No thank you-"

"Oh, I insist! Podrick, get Mr. Holmes a full cup of wine." A young teenager with black hair came rushing to Sherlock and handed him a cup of wine.

"Thank you, Podrick," Sherlock thanked emotionless and held the wine cup.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock turned to see Tywin Lannister walking his way holding his weight on a cane. The man still looked proud and strong, refusing help from anyone. Walking behind him was Robert Baratheon and Belle. Belle was wearing a golden yellow off-the-shoulder ball gown, long golden yellow opera gloves, and matching pumps. She looked absolutely stunning, and Sherlock couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. "I've received news that you and Dr. Watson have found out the man who tried to have me killed. This is a small token of my gratitude." Tywin Lannister handed Sherlock a check for 300,000 dollars. "You will receive more if you bring Jorah Mormont to me alive."

"What will you do with him when I bring him to you?"

"Walk with me, Mr. Holmes." Tywin gave a look to Robert and Belle to not follow. He and Sherlock walked side-by-side out to the beautiful garden in the courtyard. They sat by the water fountain silently. "Do you value your life, Mr. Holmes?" Sherlock looked at Tywin, a bit taken aback by his question.

"Lately, yes."

"Then I suggest you stay away as far as you can from this whole mess." Anger grew on Tywin Lannister's face, a sort of darkness that was slowly killing him everyday. "I've tried keeping Ella away from family business, and so has her father. To a certain degree, we succeeded. How much do you care for my granddaughter?"

"...she has my utmost interest."

Tywin scoffed at Sherlock's answer, and Sherlock just sat there. "Brutally honest. I've heard stories about, Mr. Holmes. Highly functioning sociopath they call you."

"So I call myself too."

"Do you know what makes a marriage work?"

"I'm afraid I do not."

"A marriage works when a man finds a woman who is just as troubled as he is."

"Ella is a troubled girl?"

"As much as you." Tywin and Sherlock exchanged looks, and Sherlock couldn't tell whether the man wanted Sherlock to stay away from Ella or to continue seeing Ella.

"Sir Lannister," a servant came out and ran to Tywin, "the Starks have arrived."

"Go," he commanded to the servant. The servant ran back into the castle and Tywin stood up wobbling. Without another word, he stepped into the castle leaving Sherlock sitting at the water fountain. He took a deep breath and entered the castle. He saw Tywin speaking with Eddard and Catelyn Stark, watching their children disperse to leave adults be.

Ariel immediately spotted Sherlock, and he was surprised at her attire. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder pink-and-white gown with a gray brim on her neckline, shoulder sleeves that each has long diamond-shaped designs on both sides attached to long sleeves, peplum, white underskirt, silver barrettes on her hair, and white pearl earrings. She looked stunning, compared to how she usually looked at the precinct. He was truly stunned at how beautiful Ariel looked and she smiled shyly seeing his reaction. "Good evening, Mr. Holmes," she spoke in a modest manner.

"Good evening, Miss Stark."

"Oh please, you can call me Ariel," she giggled.

"I believe I'll get my head chopped off here if I do, Miss Stark." Sherlock saw Robb and Jon watching them as if watching for his next move. Ariel looked to where Sherlock was watching, and she grunted.

"Don't mind them. They're just being brothers. Oh, look! There's Ella!" Sherlock looked to where Ariel was pointing, and his eyes widened at the magnificent beauty. Ella was in a sparkling silver ball gown with a low-cut neckline, long cap sleeves, a white petticoat underneath, and silver pumps. Her hair was up in a French twist. Everyone's eyes were on Ella, and Sherlock watched her walk up to him with a radiant smile. He was stunned that this beauty was walking to him with such a beautiful smile.

"Sherlock, I'm glad you made it," Ella greeted. "Oh, Ariel. You are so beautiful as always."

"Look at you, Ella. Magnificent as always." The two held each others hands, happy to see one another. "Let's find the kids! They'll be so happy to see you."

"I wish I could but I need to be with my grandfather right now. But I will see them before they leave for the night."

"It was good seeing you again, Ella. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, you will," Ella nodded. She walked away with Sherlock linking arms with him. Just like the Russian ballet night, everyone was staring. "I hope you're used to this, Sherlock." Deep inside, he knew he wasn't. Never were so many eyes on him before, and it was a little intimidating at first. But he was putting on a good cover. Ella and Sherlock found Tywin Lannister speaking with Olenna Tyrell. "Oh, oh, we must leave them be. Politics."

Ella led Sherlock back out to the main lobby of the castle when she heard arguing outside the entrance. Ella ran to the problem, and Sherlock followed behind. She saw John there with Briar Rose, and he was arguing with the guard that wouldn't let him through because of her. "Sir Lorus Tyrell, what do you think you are doing?" Ella asked with cooled anger in her tone.

"I won't allow Targaryens in."

"She's not a Targaryen," John said angrily. "That's what I've been trying to tell him. Her name is Briar Rose." John looked at Briar Rose, she looked up at Ella, and Ella looked right back at Briar Rose. Ella gave a faint nod, and Briar Rose looked at John.

"I am Aurora Targaryen, daughter of Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen." John looked speechless, and his mouth was open to say something but nothing could be said.

"Sir Tyrell, I will allow the entrance of Aurora Targaryen," Ella spoke up. Aurora was surprised that Ella was allowing her entry to the party.

"But m'lady-"

"On one condition," she interrupted him for interrupting her. He stood quiet. "You will hand Jorah Mormont to us."

"Jorah Mormont? He's in exile."

"Yes, I know. You will swear on your House that you will hand Jorah Mormont to us, and I will allow you entry."

"Ella, are you being serious right now?" John asked. He couldn't believe what Ella was saying. Aurora put her hand on John's arm, saying to stay out of it.

"I haven't seen Jorah Mormont since the day he was exiled."

"And the same goes for your mother and father?"

"I cannot speak on their behalf."

"Then you will swear on your House and to me that if your parents know his whereabouts, that they will give him to the Lannisters on a silver platter unharmed."

Aurora looked at John and he said, "We don't have to go. We can go somewhere else."

"Or," Ella said stepping forward so that she could speak quieter, "we will find him ourselves and then I can't so much guarantee him being unharmed. Which way will you have it, Targaryen?"

"A Lannister offering a Targaryen a choice?" Aurora asked trying to look strong against Ella's unfaltering presence.

"It's your choice whether to guarantee Jorah Mormont's well-being. You can't protect him anymore."

Aurora was intimidated by Ella's stronghold aura. "Let's go, John. We're not wanted here." Sherlock stepped forward to stop Aurora and John heading back to their taxi, but Ella stopped him. Ella, Sherlock, and Loras watched them being driven away.

"Lannisters don't compromise," Ella answered Sherlock's unspoken question. He was actually surprised that she knew what he was going to ask, wondering if it was written all over his face. Ella and Sherlock stepped back into the castle and it was time for Tywin Lannister to take his stand. Everyone cheered and clapped for the man, and he put his hand up to tell everyone to be quiet. The applause quieted down and he looked out at the crowd.

"Thank you all for joining me on my 67th birthday. I want to congratulate the new Prime Minister Robert Baratheon." Everyone cheered. "To my children, and their children. Ella, headstrong and independent. The child who taught me many things in life." Tywin had to pause for a moment because he didn't want to show too much emotions at such a public event. "May you all thrive. Hear me roar."

"Hear me roar!" Everyone shouted the motto of the House and drank to it. For the first half of the night, Ella didn't leave her grandfather's side as she greeted everyone who wished her grandfather a happy birthday. She was friendly with everyone, something completely opposite of Tywin Lannister. Yet they both commanded respect, and never once did they have to approach someone. Somebody always approached them, and Ella and Tywin fought through the night together.

"I am going to take a rest from this circus party," Tywin spoke trying to stay strong. "You go and enjoy the rest of the night."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Ella asked linking arms with her grandfather.

"Go ahead, Ella." She smiled and kissed her grandfather goodnight. She watched him retire for the night, and she went to look for Sherlock. She tried looking for him for a while, and she groaned to herself seeing Robb and Talisa with their other friends.

"Excuse me," Sherlock said standing behind Ella. He held her hand and she turned around with a gasp. He smirked and kissed the back of her hand, and she smiled shyly. "May I ask you for this dance, Miss Lannister?"

"Yes, you may," Ella smiled and gave a light curtsey. They walked hand-in-hand to the dance floor and they waltzed together. Sherlock couldn't take his eyes off of Ella's jasmine green eyes, and she couldn't take her eyes off of Sherlock's icy blue eyes. They were lost in each other's gaze that they didn't realize everyone else's stare on them.

They mutually stopped waltzing and left the dance floor hand-in-hand, still not leaving each other's gaze. They walked out to the garden to be left alone and they sat by the water fountain, hand in hand. "Sherlock," Ella quietly said.

"Yes?"

"Are you...happy being with me?"

"Yes, I am," he confessed leaning to Ella. She smiled and leaned to Sherlock, the two face-to-face. "Are you happy with me?"

"I am," Ella smiled.

"But..." Sherlock could see something in Ella's face that bothered her.

"It's...it's not going to be easy."

"Good. I won't be bored anymore."

"It's going to be dangerous."

"I live for a challenge."

"Sherlock..."

"Ella, I know and understand what you're going to say to me," Sherlock said leaning closer to reassure Ella. "The war between the Houses is dangerous play. I understand the dangers that come entering the game." Ella looked into Sherlock's eyes and could see that he really was no ordinary man. He truly did have the intellect of a mad genius. Sherlock leaned in closer, still hand-in-hand with Ella. They both leaned into one another when Belle came running out shouting Ella's name. Ella couldn't believe her first-to-be kiss with Sherlock was ruined again, but she could hear the panic in Belle's voice.

Ella stood up and Sherlock sighed, upset that the kiss was ruined again especially at such a kodak moment. "Ella, grandfather needs to talk to you. Now." Belle grabbed Ella's hand and led Ella up to Tywin Lannister's guest bedroom. There was Tywin and Belle left the room.

"Is something wrong, grandfather?"

"Daenerys Targaryen left me a message. She wants to meet with you and I."

"About what?"

"I suppose you'd know, considering you had a little chat with the little Targaryen girl at the entrance to the castle."

"I was just talking about how I'd let her enter the castle if she gives us Jorah Mormont."

"Yes, I know. Sir Loras Tyrell told me. But that's not why I brought you here. The Targaryen is handing us Jorah Mormont under one condition."

"What is it?"

"She says she'll tell us when we meet."

"Will you meet with her?"

"What do you suggest?"

"...yes, you should meet with her. Show the Targaryen that no bullet can take down a lion." Tywin smirked at his granddaughter, and Ella just had her head held up high.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm terribly sorry about tonight," John apologized for the dozenth time. He and Aurora were back at his flat and he made her hot tea.

"For the dozenth time, John, it's alright. Trust me, I've endured worse." John set the tea in front of Aurora and she thanked him for it.

"I didn't know Ella was like that. I...I suppose I judged a book by its cover too quickly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...she looks harmless and...and kind," John said choosing his words carefully to not offend Aurora by complimenting Ella too much.

"She's not as bad as you think," Aurora answered sipping on her tea. "She's the kindest of the Lannisters."

"You think that was kind?"

"Oh John," Aurora said shaking her head. "You don't know about our worlds."

"I've heard that before," John scoffed lightly.

"Because it's true. You see our world from one point of view : the news. The news waters down what actually happens because they don't take part in the game. They're bystanders. But the world becomes different once you partake in the game."

"You think the whole feud is a game?"

"Of course it is. My family even gave it a name : the Game of Thrones."

"Game of Thrones?"

"For the past 2 centuries, my family ruled the thrones of the British government. But we lost power, and the Baratheons now have the reins. But the Baratheons are foolish. They'll ruin our country as fast as the stock market plummeted during the Great Depression."

"Did you...ever kill anyone?"

"No, I haven't," Aurora answered honestly.

"But...you know people who have...people who work for your family."

"It's as common as a lion or a wolf hunting for its prey. When you play the Game of Thrones, you win or you die." John was quiet, trying to understand this new world he became involved with against his will. "So don't be too hard on Ella Lannister. She did what she had to do to protect her family. I would've done the same."

"Would you have? Do you play with people's lives as if they're just pawns?"

"Welcome to a whole new world, John Watson."

* * *

Tywin and Ella Lannister were in a tiny unpopulated cafe. They vacated everyone so that they could have their meeting. And there came Daenerys Targaryen with her son, Rhaego Targaryen. The Lannisters didn't get up, watching the Targaryens take their seat in front of them. "Good afternoon, Sir Tywin Lannister," Daenerys spoke up trying to be polite.

"What is it that you want in exchange?" Tywin asked getting to the point.

"A simple apology." Tywin and Ella Lannister's eyebrows raised. "I want you to apologize to my daughter, Aurora. She was treated without respect at your birthday party, and we demand an apology. In exchange, we will hand you Jorah Mormont."

"You'll hand over one of your most trusted advisers for a simple apology?" Ella Lannister asked not trusting Daenerys.

"_Was _my most trusted adviser. I'm sure you would do worse if you found out a trusted friend stabbed your family in the back." Daenerys eyed Ella, but Ella didn't falter.

"I expect Jorah Mormont to be dropped off at the Lannister home by 6 pm tonight," Tywin answered. "Ella will speak to your daughter once we have him." Tywin paid for the coffee for both parties, and he and Ella left.

"So that's it?" Ella asked. "We'll have Mormont, and all I have to do is apologize?"

"You will not apologize. You will speak to Aurora Targaryen."

"But-"

"Do not weaken our family name with your empathy, Ella," Tywin spoke firmly.

* * *

Ella arrived at the Stark house alone. She rang the doorbell and Bran answered it. "Ella!" He shouted with glee and pounced on Ella, giving her a tight hug. She hugged Bran back, and Rickon came running to the door when he heard his brother call out Ella's name. Ella hugged the two children tightly, and Arya and Sansa came out next.

Ella hugged all 4 children, and she stepped into the house. "Mother! Father! Ella's here!" Rickon shouted with joy. Catelyn Stark stepped out from the kitchen and weakly smiled at Ella. Ella gave a light bow to Catelyn Stark, and she saw Eddard walking down the stairs from his study to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ella," he spoke with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Sir Stark, Lady Stark. May I...have a word with you, Sir Stark?" He nodded and led Ella up to his study. He closed the door so that they could have some privacy.

"Something's bothering you."

"Yes," Ella sighed and sat on a chair. "Have you ever wondered how life would be like if all 4 houses could get along?"

"Spending time with Targaryens, I see."

"No," Ella chuckled lightly. "Peace isn't just what Targaryens want. I want it, too."

"Peace is what everyone wants, but it's not what reality provides."

"But we can move towards peace one step at a time." Ella opened her mouth to say something, but she was hesitant.

"Whatever you speak of in my study will not leave. I give you my word, Ella."

"...grandfather and I met with Daenerys Targaryen today. She offered to give us Jorah Mormont in exchange for my apology to her daughter. I...suppose I mistreated her at my grandfather's birthday party."

"You suppose?"

"Besides the point, my grandfather told me later to not apologize when I speak to Aurora Targaryen. He says it will make our House weaker if I do."

"Expected from Tywin Lannister."

"But I don't see what the big deal is. It's just an apology. I mean, I do understand his point but...but I don't believe in it."

"You know just as well how hard your grandfather worked to build up the Lannister name. Your great-grandfather wasted the name away, making it seem as if it were a joke. But your grandfather did immeasurable things so that every person in the United Kingdom tremble when they hear the name Lannister. He's set in a certain mindset, one that only he is accustomed to, one that is your choice to follow or not to follow."

"Grandfather would be disappointed."

"And he must learn to give the torch to his next succeeder, trusting in them that they will make the right decisions for the House."

"I don't know if it will be me to succeed him."

"So who do you think it would be? Joffrey?"

Ella scoffed at the idea of Joffrey taking over Tywin Lannister. "It could be Belle."

"She has more Baratheon blood in her than Lannister. You can't deny the fact your grandfather wants you to succeed him."

"But he and father tried to keep me away from the family business. I always thought they wanted me to live my own life."

"You have proven yourself more than capable, and it is a talent that cannot be wasted into anything else."

"So it's destiny, fate that I continue on the Lannister name?"

"I do not speak for destiny or fate, and they do not speak for you. You speak for yourself, and you make choices for yourself." Ella sighed and nodded, knowing what Eddard was trying to tell her. She stood up and was about to leave when she remembered what else she wanted to talk about.

"I also have one more question, Sir Stark. How...how did you and Lady Catelyn...work out? I mean...you were always in the political business but...how did she..." Ella didn't quite know how to phrase her question because she didn't really know what she wanted to ask specifically.

"When two people love each other, nothing can stand in their way. Not a job, not a family, not a war. If their love is true, they will prevail."

Ella smiled and nodded, trying to put that in her head. "Thank you, Sir Stark. I'm so glad I can still talk to you like this."

"You are always welcome, Ella. I hope I've been of help to you."

"Very much." Ella walked herself out and saw Robb walking down the hall. He was shocked to see Ella in his home, and she walked down the stairs. He ran after her and stopped her before she could've grabbed a cab.

"You and that man are together now?" Robb asked. "That man from the ballet night and at your grandfather's party."

"Sherlock Holmes. Not official, but yes I suppose."

"Are you sure it would be a good idea to have a non-affiliate involved?"

"He doesn't have to be involved."

"But he will be. You know just as well as I do that once you date a Lannister, your name will forever be a target to the other Houses."

"And he will be under my protection if it comes down to it. Just the way Talisa is under your protection. You don't need to worry for Sherlock."

"It's not him I'm worried about. It's you." Ella looked at Robb and she could see he was genuine. "People will always be after you, Ella. And they'll do it by hurting the people you love."

"Sherlock can protect himself. You don't know him the way I do."

"But he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. I did. I knew exactly what I was heading into when I fell in love with you, but does he?"

"He says he understands what-"

"He doesn't understand because he doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

"You act as if everyone I love around me is going to die," Ella growled angrily at the way Robb was talking to her. "My grandfather is alive, Belle is alive, you're alive." Both Ella and Robb were caught off guard at Ella's implication that she was still loved Robb. She looked away from Robb, but he put his hand to her cheek making her turn to face him once more. The two looked in each other's eyes, and no matter how much Ella wanted to look away she couldn't. All the memories of their love flooded her mind, the warm feeling she could get when she would kiss his lips and feel his beard tickling her face, his large hands holding her petite body, his wolf instincts satiating her lion hunger.

Robb and Ella felt the same pain and love looking into each other's eyes, and Robb leaned in closer slowly. When Ella felt his uneven breath overpowering hers, she looked away seeing Sherlock in her head. "I really like him, Robb," Ella whispered sadly. "Support me." She walked away and quickly grabbed a taxi, leaving Robb standing there feeling an emptiness take over his whole body like a shadow in the night.

* * *

Sherlock read Ella's text saying that she couldn't hang out with him because she was busy taking care of family business. He understood, and he just sighed loudly playing his violin in his home. John came in with groceries in both hands. "A little help?" John asked.

"I'm busy," Sherlock responded continuing to play his violin. John rolled his eyes and put down the groceries. "How was your night with Briar Rose, or should I say Aurora Targaryen?"

"It was good," John said clearing his throat, trying not to get Sherlock's comment get to him. "We cleared a few things up, but things are going well between us. You and Ella?"

"Great, lovely," he responded without emotion. "She's still a little troubled, but I can help her with that."

"Troubled with what?"

"The fact that I'm inevitably going to be involved in the whole family business/feud. And so are you."

"No, no, I'm going to stay out of it as much as I can."

"It's out of your hands, John. Involving yourself with a Targaryen girl is as dangerous a play as me involving myself with a Lannister girl. But we face up to dangers when they're thrown at our face, don't we, John?"

"I suppose."

"Our friendship won't be affected by this, will it, John?" John looked at Sherlock but Sherlock had his back to John, holding his violin in his hands now.

"I hope not, Sherlock." Sherlock laughed to himself as if he was a fool. It had been a while since he wished everyone could just get along. "Don't you just wish they could all get along?" Sherlock looked to John, a bit surprised that John spoke what Sherlock was thinking. "The whole family feud thing...it all seems like bull to me. Maybe...maybe we can help, Sherlock."

"Help...yes, yes maybe we can. But how?"

"I don't know," John shrugged gulping down milk. "Maybe...maybe we can try talking with the ladies, try to make them put their differences aside."

"We'll see about that," Sherlock scoffed remembering Ella's words about how Lannisters don't compromise.


	12. Chapter 12

Ella and Belle were in Speedy's taking their lunch break together. "Oh my goodness, there's Theon Greyjoy," Belle claimed when she looked up to the glass mirrors and saw Theon walking towards Speedy's. She cursed under her breath and both girls watched Theon Greyjoy entering Speedy's. He smirked that usual cocky smirk as he entered and approached the two with a card in his hands.

"And how have my two favorite beauties been?" Theon asked with his usual demeanor.

"What is it, Greyjoy?" Belle asked with her father's temper and tone. "Get on with it."

"Whoa, just one second there, Baratheon. I haven't seen you in a while. Let me take a look at you now." Belle stood up standing tall and proud against Theon who she thought was scum. Theon's attention was fully on Belle, and that's when Ella took her opportunity to snatch the card away. She did it with ease, and she examined the card. When Theon felt the card snatched from his very grasp, his full attention was back to the card. He groaned, not being able to gloat that he had a message from the Starks.

"What is the message in here?" Ella asked now just holding the card, looking at Theon with demanding eyes.

"Take a guess," he smirked.

Ella's anger flared but she kept it cool, sitting tall and strong the way she learned from her grandfather. "I'm not in the mood to play games, Greyjoy."

Theon hesitated for a moment but complied. "Robb's getting married to Talisa. Next month." Ella was quiet and looked back at the card. She threw it on the table coolly and said, "Thank you for the message."

"Well? Is it a yes or no?"

"Why do you care if I go or not?"

"Robb wanted an answer."

"Alright, messenger," Ella sneered now showing her father's side. "Well you tell your king that he will have my answer on the day of his wedding." Theon looked frustrated at Ella's answer. "Well? Go on, Greyjoy." Theon stormed out of Speedy's and Belle sat back down angrily.

"You're not going to go, are you?" Belle asked munching down her french toast.

"Of course not. I would rather allow Joffrey to be Prime Minister before I go to that wedding." The two girls laughed and had a great time talking together. Ella quickly noticed Sherlock coming in and she waved happily. Sherlock smiled as he entered and Belle greeted him happily.

"Sherlock!" They both greeted.

"Ella, Belle," he greeted back. "Mind if I join you?"

"Wow, Sherlock Holmes actually wanting to _join _a conversation that has nothing to do about your work? My what an effect my cousin has on you." Belle laughed loudly and Ella just chuckled shaking her head. Sherlock smirked and took a seat anyways between the two ladies.

"What's this? A card?" Sherlock asked holding the card and examining it without even asking. "From Robb Stark. You didn't open it yet, wonder why." Sherlock was now deducing/talking to himself, lost in his own mind. "Because you know it's a special message considering how neatly handled the envelope is. He spent time making this card look perfect. Not only that, he didn't send it through postage or else sides would have been wrinkled even slightly. But it's in perfect condition. Someone brought it to you here, one of his friends. He told you the special message and you didn't like it, so you threw it aside. The last question is what was the special message?" Belle opened her mouth to answer but Sherlock glared at her, daring her to interrupt his deducing process. "His wedding. Did I get anything wrong?"

"No," Ella said shaking her head.

"Are you going to attend?" Sherlock asked a bit more seriously.

"Would you attend if you were in my position?"

"No, I wouldn't give it a second thought. I would rather allow Mycroft to become Prime Minister before I would go to that wedding." Ella and Belle looked at one another and Ella couldn't help but smile. "Back to my question, are you going to attend?"

"No. I know no one else from my family would go."

"I'm not going either," Belle spoke up. "I know father will. Hey, I've always gotten this confused but wasn't he supposed to marry one of Sir Walder Frey's daughters? He was betrothed to one of them, no?"

"He was, and last I heard he still is."

"So...how is that going to work?"

"Well, you know Sir Frey," Ella sighed. "He doesn't take a broken vow easily. I suppose the Starks and Freys came to a great compromise of some sort."

"I don't know, Ella. I always have this weird feeling whenever Sir Frey is around. Like...like he carries some sort of bad omen around him." Ella shrugged, thinking Belle seemed a little superstitious about that.

* * *

John and Aurora Targaryen were out at a little Italian restaurant for dinner. They had their own separate table away from other customers, and they had lit candles. John asked Aurora stories about her past, and she described some things that had to do with family business. She wanted John to understand some of the things that went on behind the curtains in the political world not to exploit, but to make him prepare himself for what was to come in the future. "When my mother found Doreah sleeping with Xaro, she was furious. She knew Doreah was the betrayer, the reason why many of her friends were killed at the hands of Pyat Pree."

"So what did she do to them?"

"She exiled them from the land forever. Never again will anyone see their faces in the United Kingdoms."

"Well...a toast to our 3 weeks," John said with an awkward smile, holding his wine glass up. Aurora laughed and raised her glass, drinking to that.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you like me?"

John was taken aback by the question. He thought it was obvious. "Y-yes, I like you very much, Aurora."

"You're just a timid man then, aren't you?"

"I just didn't want to rush things. I don't want to scare you away."

"Scare me away? I'm afraid I'm going to scare you away, John."

"I've been through hell and back in Afghanistan," John answered holding Aurora's hand gently. "I'm sure I can handle politics." John paid for the entire meal and he paid for the cab to drop Aurora off at her home. "Goodnight Aurora. Thank you for meeting with me tonight."

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, John." He nodded lightly and turned his back to ride the cab. He hesitated for a moment when he heard Aurora turn her heel to enter her home. John looked back at Aurora and he spun her around, roughly planting his lips on her rosy red lips. She gasped from the surprise, but she ran her fingers through John's hair, holding him close to her.

John and Aurora's lips and tongues tangled, and they could barely breathe from holding each other so tightly and from the rush of excitement. Aurora slowly let go of the kiss even though she could tell John wanted more. The two still held one another warmly, matching foreheads gently breathing heavily. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Aurora asked with hope.

"Of course. I'll come pick you up." Aurora nodded and gave him one final sweet kiss goodnight. She let go of the kiss and watched John get in the cab. She walked dreamily back into her home, humming a love melody to herself.

"Well, well, well," Daenerys Targaryen spoke unable to control her smile. "Someone has been struck by love."

"Oh mother, everything's _so _wonderful!" Aurora claimed clasping her hands together and plopping on the couch next to her mother. "John is such a gentleman, mother. I adore him so much."

"Why don't you bring him over for dinner one night?"

"Really? You'd allow that, mother?"

"Of course. You really like this man."

"Oh, I do, mother."

"What is this talk of my daughter being in love?" Drogo asked stepping out of the bathroom and entering the living room where his wife and daughter were fawning.

"Our daughter is in love, my sun and stars," Daenerys answered with a big smile seeing Aurora hopping onto her feet and dancing the waltz with her father, humming the love melody still.

"With the army doctor?" Drogo asked as he spun his daughter so she could freely spin on her own.

"Yes."

"Dr. John Watson?" Rhaego asked entering the living room. "His friend, Sherlock Holmes, is seeing Ella Lannister."

"What does that have to do with John and I?" Aurora asked defending her relationship with John.

"You might end up breaking their friendship if you continue seeing the doctor."

"I'm just glad you found a good man, my daughter," Daenerys added trying to liven up the mood. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed, darling?" Aurora nodded and continued humming the love melody as she headed upstairs. Rhaego left his mother and father to talk alone. Drogo sat down next to his wife, holding her lovingly.

"Do you think it's safe for her to see him?"

"I believe the question is is it safe for the doctor to see our daughter."

"I don't want our daughter to be heart-broken if something happens to the man."

"Nothing happened to you," Daenerys answered looking up at her husband. "I know Aurora can protect the doctor."

"What are you thinking, moon of my life?"

"Maybe this could be it, what I've been talking about for years. The peace and unity between the 4 Houses." She heard Drogo sigh lightly, used to this talk before. "I know you think this is just another rant, but I dream of a day when all Targaryens, Lannisters, Starks, and Baratheons can get along."

"May your dreams come true one day, moon of my life."

"They will, my sun and stars," Daenerys answered with a smile resting her head on Drogo's chest. "They will soon."


	13. Chapter 13

Ella entered the dungeons underneath the Lannister home, and she lit the torch. There she saw Jorah Mormont chained down to the chair, unconscious or sleeping. She nudged the man, but he didn't wake. She shook him hard, and the man jumped awake. He looked up to see Ella there with a plate of food. She threw it at the man's lap. "Thank you-"

"Shut up," Ella growled glaring at the man before her, the man who was destroying her life. She brought a chair and sat in front of Jorah, and he watched her. "Why my father? Why did you choose him? He was a good man."

"He was the most favored child."

"Why not Aunt Cirsei?"

"Jaime Lannister was the most favored child."

"You don't understand what you took away from my life, do you?"

"I know how it feels to lose a father."

"You lost your father because he turned his back on you for being a betrayer. I lost my father because you took his life away."

"Kill me. Just kill me now."

"I'm not an executioner."

"Oh, everyone is on the inside. You see, all it takes is a little push to drive someone off the edge." Ella was enraged at the way Jorah was talking to her, and she wanted to hurt him so badly. It took every inch of her to walk away from the sneering man. Ella stepped out of the dungeons and jumped seeing Ramsay Bolton there with a disgusting smile on his face.

"What are you doing here, Bolton?"

"Didn't you hear? I go wherever madness goes." He smirked seeing Ella completely ignore him. "Do you ever wonder why I use knives?"

"I'm not asking you how you do your job, Bolton. Just do your goddamn job and we'll pay you."

"Don't talk like them. Don't talk like your hands aren't on this one. You want to hurt Jorah Mormont, maybe even kill him. After all, he was the man who murdered your father and got away with it." Ella glared at Ramsay walking around her as if he was the devil trying to tempt her. "You see, you don't realize it yet but you're just a freak. Like me," he laughed hoarsely.

"Speak to me one more time and I will hire Jorah Mormont to kill you," Ella threatened. Ramsay smirked and knew he got to Ella, so he walked into the dungeon by himself to continue his torture on Jorah.

* * *

Ella and Sherlock were in Speedy's together, and she was force-feeding Sherlock after spooning it out of him that he hadn't eaten for 2 days. He was talking about his visit to Minsk to consult an alleged murderer who claimed that he killed his girlfriend by accident. "What was more troublesome was his lack of educational grammar."

"His grammar bothered you more than his crime?" Ella asked with surprise.

"He said, 'I weren't a real man', and, 'he learned us'. It was completely infuriating listening to this man speaking."

"Oh Sherlock, thank goodness you didn't become a psychiatrist," Ella chuckled lightly, used to Sherlock's sociopathic ways. "Do you have any other cases?"

"No. I'm just bored all day long. I try running experiments, I tried finding something _fun _to do but I just find myself bored out of my mind. Are you sure you can't meet with me tonight either?"

"I can't, Sherlock. My hands are tied on this one."

"Still dealing with Jorah Mormont?"

"I'm afraid so. But we will be able to go out soon. I promise." Ella glanced out to the glass mirrors and saw Jon Stark there. She smiled and Sherlock bid Ella goodbye, knowing it was best to excuse himself before being asked to leave. Sherlock and Jon walked past each other, and Jon recognized Sherlock as the man who Ariel was madly infatuated over. Jon took Sherlock's seat and smiled seeing Ella again.

"You look beautiful as always, Ella."

"And you're pretty as always." The two laughed lightly. "How have you been, Jon? I'm sorry I couldn't speak to you more at my grandfather's birthday part."

"I understand you were busy. I'm doing alright as usual. You've heard about Robb's wedding?"

"Yes, I have."

"Are you attending?"

"No, I don't think I can."

"Understandable...I can't attend either. I'm being shipped off to Afghanistan next week."

"What?! And you're telling me this _now_?!"

"I didn't want you to try to convince me not to go because I know I would've listened to you."

"Jon...why?"

"I don't believe I have a place in the family business. Never caught my interest, you know. It was my decision to leave." Ella was quiet, upset at Jon's decision but she knew there was nothing she could do. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left."

"Be safe, Jon. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Stay strong."

"You too. I'll see you when you get back." Jon nodded and the two hugged each other tightly. Ella kissed Jon on the cheek and watched him walk away with a heavy heart, sad to say goodbye to his dear friend.

* * *

Ella noticed John at the grocery and she snuck up behind him. "Boo!" she shouted loudly behind John. He jumped and screamed from fright, and he turned around to see Ella laughing and clutching onto her stomach.

"Ella!"

"You should've seen the look on your face, John. It was priceless," Ella laughed. "Going to make dinner tonight?"

"No, just some groceries for our hungry refrigerator. I'm meeting Aurora tonight." Ella nodded. "Are you going out with Sherlock tonight?"

"No, I've got some matters to attend to later tonight." John nodded awkwardly. "Well, I'll stop bothering you-"

"No, no you weren't bothering me. Do you, uh, want to do the shopping together? I don't know whether I should buy the cod or the mackerel." Ella smiled and she and John did their grocery shopping together. "Ella?"

"Yes?"

"I...just want to apologize for my behavior at your grandfather's birthday party. I know it was days ago but...but I just wanted to defend Aurora. I brought her into that mess, and I wanted to stand up for her."

"There's no need to apologize, John. You did what any man should for their woman." John smiled, thankful that Ella was understanding. The two finished their shopping and they went back to their flat on Baker Street. Ella and John were both startled when they heard multiple gun shots coming from John's flat.

"Sherlock!" They both shouted with worry as they ran upstairs. John quickly put the key in and burst through the door seeing Sherlock shooting the wall as he was jumping on the couch. "Sherlock!" They both shouted angrily at Sherlock seeing what he was doing.

"What the hell are you doing?!" John shouted.

"Bored," Sherlock responded with another gun shot to the wall. He was surprised seeing Ella there but that didn't stop him from what he was doing.

"Bored?" Ella asked in shock.

"Bored!" Sherlock shot the wall again. "Bored! I don't know what's gotten into the criminal classes, good job I'm not one of them."

"So you take it out on the wall?" John asked in disbelief.

"Oh, the wall had it coming." Sherlock plopped onto the couch, gun still in his hand. Ella walked up to Sherlock and grabbed the gun from him, putting it aside.

"Is that a head?" John asked looking into his fridge.

"Just tea for me, thanks," Sherlock responded. "And for you?" he asked to Ella.

"No, there's a head in the fridge." Ella couldn't believe it and she went to the fridge to look at it herself.

"Yes."

"A bloody head!" Ella saw the head in the fridge and moaned in horror.

"Well where else was I supposed to put it? You don't mind, do you? Got it from Bart's morgue. I'm measuring the coagulation of saliva after death."

"Is that my laptop you're typing on?" John asked in disbelief seeing Sherlock typing on his computer. "How did you even get the password?"

"Oh, it wasn't that difficult, John. Really you should think of a better password than to put the name of your _lover. _By the by, I see you've written up the taxi driver case."

"Uh, yes," John answered rather awkwardly.

"'A Study in Pink.' Nice."

"Well, you know. A pink lady, pink case, pink phone. There was a lot of pink. Did you like it?"

"Um...no," Sherlock flatly stated.

"Why not? I thought you'd be flattered."

"Flattered? 'Sherlock sees through everyone and everything in seconds. What's incredible though is how spectacularly ignorant he is about some things.'"

"Did you really write that, John?" Ella asked. "Did you really write such disrespectful things about Sherlock?" Ella raised an eyebrow and put on a front, and only Sherlock knew Ella was joking. He actually smiled to himself, happy that Ella was standing up for him even when it was about the most stupid thing.

"Now hang on a minute. I didn't mean that in a-"

"Oh! So you meant 'spectacularly ignorant' in a nice way," Ella answered sarcastically.

"I..."

"Goodness, John! Do I still intimidate you? Relax!" Ella plopped onto the couch next to Sherlock and the two laughed together. "It obviously doesn't matter to Sherlock who the Prime Minister is or who's sleeping with who-"

"Or whether the Earth goes around the sun," John finished.

"Oh god, that again," Sherlock groaned. "It's not important!"

"Sherlock," Ella said in shock, "you don't know that the sun goes around the Earth?"

"You mean...the Earth goes around the sun?" John asked.

"Yes, whatever," Ella dismissed John's comment.

"You see what I'm saying? It's not important," Sherlock claimed.

"Not important?" John asked with a faint smile seeing Sherlock being put on the spot. "It's primary school stuff. How can you not know that?"

"Well if I ever did, I deleted it."

"Deleted it?" John and Ella asked.

"This is my hard drive," Sherlock said pointing to his head, "and it only makes sense to put things in there that are useful, really useful. Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of rubbish. And that makes it hard to get at the stuff that matters. Do you see?"

"But it's the solar system," John refuted.

"Oh! How and what does that matter? So we go 'round the sun. If we went 'round the moon or round and round the garden like a teddy bear it wouldn't make a difference. All that matters to me is the work. Without that my brain rots. Put that in your blog. Or better still, stop inflicting your opinions on the world."

"Oh Sherlock!" Ella said gently hitting him on the arm at his mean comment. John was used to Sherlock's comments and boiled himself a cup of tea when a knock came on the door. Mrs. Hudson poked her head in and the 3 greeted the jolly old lady.

"I heard a commotion up here. You two had a little domestic?" Mrs. Hudon asked walking into the flat.

Sherlock sighed and hopped to the window looking out at the street. "Look at that, Mrs. Hudson. Quiet, calm, peaceful. Isn't it hateful?"

"Oh, I'm sure something will turn up, Sherlock. A nice murder. That'll cheer you up."

"Can't come too soon."

"Hey!" Mrs. Hudson shouted when she noticed the wall. "What have you done to my bloody wall?!" Sherlock admired his artwork, and Ella smiled seeing his expression. "I'm putting this on your rent, young man."

"Well, I'd better get going," John said grabbing his coat.

"Dinner with Aurora?" Ella asked.

"And spending the night. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself," John said referring to Sherlock. Ella and Mrs. Hudson bid John goodbye, and Ella got up to leave too.

"Already?" Sherlock asked a bit disappointed.

"I'll visit tomorrow." Ella gave a light kiss on Sherlock's cheek and walked out of the flat, grabbing a taxi to head to the Lannister house.


End file.
